


perfect tomorrow

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Wajah-wajah semringah di sekelilingnya mengingatkan Wendy tentang cukupnya hidup yang dimilikinya sekarang. Chanyeol memberinya banyak kebahagiaan; hidup hanya berdua dengannya sudah membuatnya nyaman.Ia adalah wanita yang suka sekali menata hidupnya, merencanakan segalanya dengan sempurna. Ketika sebuah kunjungan mengubah pikirannya; ia semakin antusias untuk rencana-rencana itu.Namun hidup berdua adalah tentang berjalan bersama, dengan memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa datang dari mana saja.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Wendy berlari menuju kamar, lalu berhenti di bingkai pintu dan melongok. “Sayang, tas untuk kado-kado anak-anak itu kautaruh di mana? Yang warna merah-hijau, isinya ada belasan kotak, tuh.”

Chanyeol memasang jam tangan _sport _pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang enam menit. Masih memunggungi Wendy dia menjawab, “Sudah kumasukkan di bangku belakang mobil. Takutnya lupa.” Lantas, dia pun menoleh, seraya menutup laci tempat jam tangan itu berada sebelumnya. “Kenapa?”

“Oh. OK.” Wendy pun menghilang lagi. Chanyeol cuma menatap bingung ke tempat Wendy sebelumnya berada. Lalu dia melupakannya, berjalan menuju ransel kecilnya yang sudah dia siapkan di atas tempat tidur, dan mengambil topi dari dinding.

Chanyeol mencari-cari Wendy di ruang tengah, tetapi perempuan itu ternyata masih berada di dapur, di bar tempat mereka biasa sarapan, sedang memasukkan kukis-kukis kecil ke wadah-wadah plastik dengan _zipper_. Bungkus-bungkus kue kering itu berserakan di atas bar. Segera Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengumpulkan semuanya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

“Kurasa kita sudah memesan makanan untuk acara ini?”

“Memang sudah.” Wendy membuka lagi satu bungkus untuk ditaruh di dalam plastik. “Ini untuk camilan mereka setelah acara selesai.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng. “Lama-lama mereka akan sakit gigi kalau kita sering-sering berkunjung.”

“Tidak setiap bulan juga, Sayang.” Wendy melirik Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidungnya gemas, untuk alasan yang kurang jelas. “Jangan lupa nanti mampir dulu ke toko aksesoris langgananku sebelum ke panti, ya.”

“Untuk apa lagi? Kado tambahan?”

“Yep.” Wendy mengangguk cepat. “Ada banyak anak perempuan di panti itu. Mereka pasti senang jika diberi ikat rambut, bando, jepit, yang lucu-lucu. Kejutan-kejutan kecil akan membuat orang-orang lebih bahagia lagi, tahu.”

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. “_Oh gosh_, Sayang, kau benar-benar memanjakan mereka.” Lelaki itu menjauh sambil mencomot sebuah anggur dari wadah di atas bar. “Itu baru anak-anak panti. Apalagi kalau mereka itu anak-anakmu sendiri.”

Wendy berhenti mengemasi kue-kue itu, tercenung sejenak. Chanyeol semakin menjauh, Wendy cuma memandangi punggungnya lekat-lekat. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol pun berhenti, seakan-akan sadar sedang ditatapi oleh Wendy yang sedang terperangah. Dia menoleh, mendapati Wendy mengerjap pelan ke arahnya. Buru-buru pria itu mengoreksi, “Hei, tenang, jangan diambil hati. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku bukan orang yang akan memaksa saat kau sudah punya pilihan, oke?” Chanyeol mengangkat dua tangan sebagai gestur untuk menenangkan Wendy. “Aku senang dan puas dengan kehidupan kita sekarang. Dan, ayo kita cepat-cepat. Aku yakin kau ingat anak-anak itu kurang sabar menunggu.”

Wendy tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk. Chanyeol pun hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Wendy mengamati raut bahagia anak-anak yang berada di ruang berkumpul panti tersebut. Mereka semua tidak sabar menyobek kertas pembungkus kado yang dibagi-bagikan Wendy. Beberapa di antara mereka yang sudah berhasil membukanya saling pamer. Anak-anak perempuan langsung memakai kado tambahan yang dibagi-bagikan Wendy belakangan.

Wajah-wajah semringah itu mengingatkan Wendy tentang cukupnya hidup yang dimilikinya sekarang. Ia dan Chanyeol sudah memulai hidup baru di Kanada sejak empat tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan ingar-bingar panggung yang membesarkan nama mereka. Menjalani hidup yang lebih tenang, yang lebih berfokus pada diri mereka masing-masing dan cara mereka memandang dunia secara bersama-sama.

Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan bekerja keras setiap hari, berlatih, mendapat pengakuan dan penghargaan, memiliki banyak penggemar yang siap memberi mereka apa saja, dan tampil di berbagai acara. Mereka benar-benar menjauh, memulai babak baru di antara orang-orang yang kurang mengenal mereka.

Namun Wendy tetap merasa cukup. Dengan Chanyeol berada di sisinya, ia merasa ia tidak menyesali apapun. Ia menyenangi kehidupannya sebelumnya, gemerlap yang membuatnya merasakan banyak cinta, akan tetapi mencoba sesuatu yang baru tidak semenakutkan yang dikatakan orang-orang.

Sampai tadi pagi, ia tidak merasa ia perlu mengubah hidupnya.

Akan tetapi, anak-anak ini, melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka, membuat Wendy merasa bisa turut berbahagia kapan saja. Anak-anak bisa menikmati banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang dewasa, di antaranya bahagia karena hal-hal sederhana. Dan, kebahagiaan itu adalah hal yang menular.

Bagaimana jika ia bisa menyaksikan semuanya setiap hari? Benar, memang pasti tak akan mudah bersama anak-anak sepanjang hari (salah satu alasan mengapa awalnya ia memilih hidup seperti ini; berdua saja bersama Chanyeol). Ia bahagia karena hanya melihat mereka sesekali di kesempatan-kesempatan yang menyenangkan. Jika bersama mereka sepanjang waktu, maka ia akan menyaksikan tantrum, kekesalan, berbagai hal yang tidak ia mengerti lainnya. Namun tentu ada hal-hal kecil lainnya yang akan membuatnya bahagia—sama seperti kesimpulan yang barusan didapatkannya: ia akan mampu melihat hal-hal sederhana yang membuat bahagia yang selama ini tidak disadarinya.

Ia mencari-cari Chanyeol di sekeliling ruangan. Semua anak sibuk sendiri, mereka pasti tidak tahu di mana ‘Papa’ mereka. Wendy berjalan melewati lorong pendek di rumah besar tersebut, dan menemukan Chanyeol berada di ambang pintu, memunggunginya, sedang menjawab telepon.

Wendy mendekat, dapat mendengar sepotong-sepotong kalimat jawaban Chanyeol. _Baik, bisa kupertimbangkan. Oh, aku akan senang sekali. Tentu, tentu saja. Tunggu ya, aku sedang ada acara._

Kata-kata itu diucapkannya dalam bahasa Korea. Sudah pasti bukan untuk urusan dengan studio musik tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tim kreatif di sini. Wendy yakin itu bukan pula teman-teman grupnya, karena Chanyeol menggunakan bahasa yang semi-formal dan nada bicaranya sopan.

Belum selesai Wendy membuat penilaian, panggilan itu berakhir, dan Chanyeol pun menyadari keberadaannya.

“Oh, hello.”

“Siapa? Tumben.”

“Orang penting.” Namun lelaki itu malah mengangkat bahu. “Apa kata anak-anak?”

Ekspresi Wendy pun menjadi cerah kembali. “Kau bisa lihat wajah mereka. Ayo.” Perempuan itu berlari kecil, menarik tangan Chanyeol bersamanya.

* * *

Chanyeol menyetel lagu milik Richard Marx di perjalanan pulang mereka. Wendy sesekali turut bernyanyi di bagian-bagian tertentu, dan Chanyeol mengiringi dengan _humming_ yang pelan dan lembut. Kening Wendy mengernyit beberapa kali, menyadari ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ingat sekarang, tetapi sudah ia lupakan.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi untuk sebuah pengingat. Barulah wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah. “Nah, untung kucatat di pengingat!” Ia menurunkan ponselnya. “Sayang! Malam ini ada undangan!”

“Lho, kukira kau ingat? _Gala dinner _dengan para donatur dan pemilik yayasan untuk region Kanada bagian selatan, ‘kan?”

“Aku lupa, sungguh! Sudah kausiapkan jasmu?”

“Sudah kita ambil belum, ya, dari _laundry_? Terakhir kali kupakai saat datang ke pernikahan temanmu itu, ‘kan?”

Wendy dengan cepat membuka jadwal di catatan ponselnya. “Gaunku sudah kuambil tiga hari yang lalu. Berarti jasmu juga sudah.”

“Pakai gaun apa malam ini?”

“Biru ombre, _off-shoulders_ itu saja. Jasmu juga biru tua, ‘kan? Aku malas mencari gaun yang lain. Sepatunya pakai yang kemarin saat pernikahan Danny saja.”

“Mm, hmmm.”

“Lalu ... apa lagi ya? Rasanya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu tapi aku lupa lagi.”

“Kau harus membuat portofolio baru untuk sekolah vokal yang akan kaudatangi akhir minggu ini?”

“Ah! Itu juga! _Oh my God_, Sayang, sejak kapan kau mengingat lebih banyak hal daripada aku?”

Chanyeol tertawa jenaka. “Kelihatannya kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal baru belakangan ini. Yang penting-penting malah lupa. Terlalu _excited_ gara-gara acara bagi-bagi kado tadi, ya?”

“Mungkin.” Wendy mengangkat bahu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sekarang, tentang apa yang baru saja ia mengerti tadi saat di panti, tentang keinginannya untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting pada Chanyeol. Tepat saat ia ingin mulai bicara, musik berhenti karena ponsel Chanyeol kedatangan satu panggilan video. Chanyeol memelankan laju mobil mereka sembari menjawab panggilan tersebut, yang ternyata dari sahabat lama mereka berdua: Junmyeon.

“Hyung!” Dia melambaikan tangan, lalu memutar sedikit ponsel itu di wadah penyangganya ke arah Wendy. “Wendy yang jawab, ya, aku sedang menyetir.”

“Apa kabar, kalian berdua?” Junmyeon dengan riang menyapa Wendy, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman ceria dari Wendy.

“Baik sekali. Kami baru pulang dari panti. Kau, oppa, masih di kantor jam segini? Sudah tengah malam, ‘kan, di Seoul?” Wendy menunjuk sebagian ruangan yang terlihat dari kamera Junmyeon, yang tampak seperti ruang kantor, serta kemeja Junmyeon yang terlihat resmi.

“Iya, sedang lembur biar dua hari ke depan aku bisa istirahat. Kami ingin berangkat ke Daegu besok.”

“Whoa! Eh, bagaimana kabar Jieun?”

Muka Junmyeon menjadi semakin riang dan dengan bersemangat dia bercerita, “Dia sudah bisa berjalan! Sini kutunjukkan videonya.” Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya yang lain, dengan cepat menunjukkan video anak perempuan mungil yang sedang tertatih-tatih berjalan sambil berpegangan di dinding. “Dia sudah bisa mengenali teman-teman papa dan mamanya. Kata Juhyun dia sering menunjuk-nunjuk fotomu. Cuma kau yang belum mengunjunginya, Wendy-ah. Ayo, kapan ke Korea? Chanyeolie, bagaimana, sudah ada yang menghubungimu soal itu? Kau akan segera ke sini untuk bicara, ‘kan?”

Wendy menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung. Chanyeol bergumam tanpa suara yang jelas, _nanti aku cerita_. “Sebentar lagi, hyung. Aku sedang mencari-cari tanggal yang pas.”

“Apa Jieun mengomentari fotoku?” Wendy kembali pada topik awal.

“Cantik, katanya,” jawab Junmyeon sambil nyengir. Melihat wajah Wendy yang tak percaya, dia langsung buru-buru meyakinkan, “Serius, lho. Tanya saja Juhyun.”

“Juhyun-unnie pasti tidak mau cerita. Dia pasti langsung minta aku pulang.”

“Mereka sering berkumpul, lho. Yerim yang paling sering menginap di rumah kami, apalagi saat aku harus ke luar negeri. Minggu kemarin Jieun menginap di apartemen Yerim. Mereka berdua cepat akrabnya. Kadang-kadang Jieun malah lebih memilih Yerim daripada aku saat aku pulang kantor.”

“Wah, Yerim, parah.” Wendy menggeleng-geleng. “Aku beberapa hari sebelumnya ditelepon Seulgi. Katanya dia sedang di luar Korea?”

“Anak itu hilang,” komentar Junmyeon. “Juhyun sempat panik gara-gara bulan lalu dia menghilang begitu saja dari Korea. Medsos tidak ada posting baru, dihubungi susah. Tahu-tahu menelepon dari Barcelona. Katanya dia sedang _backpacking_, sambil sekolah dansa entah di yayasan mana, dan sesekali belajar dari penghibur jalanan.”

Wendy menggeleng-geleng. “Berani juga dia.”

“Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri.”

“Hah?”

“Kami semua curiga gara-gara di tim kami ada yang menghilang secara misterius juga di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tapi mereka sama-sama belum mengaku. Dihubungi saja susah, apalagi dimintai keterangan.”

“Jongin,” celetuk Chanyeol. “Dia iseng-iseng mengirimiku foto alun-alun kota Barcelona. Katanya kangen. Waktu kubalas dan kutanya dia sedang apa di sana, dia tidak menjawabku.”

“Kan.” Junmyeon menunjuk. “Awalnya kami kira Jongin pergi dengan Baekhyun ke Jepang. Itu benar, Baekhyun bilang begitu setelah mereka pulang. Tapi Jongin tidak ikut dia ke Seoul, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa setelahnya.”

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. “Dasar. Awas nanti kalau ketemu.”

“Paling-paling sebentar lagi Seulgi pulang. Mana dia tahan tidak makan makanan Korea berbulan-bulan?”

“Sayang, ada banyak restoran menu Korea di mana-mana.”

“Ya tapi pasti beda, dong.”

“Jadi, kapan kalian ke sini?”

“Pasti akan ke sana, oppa. Tunggu saja. Aku juga tidak sabar ketemu keponakan cantikku. Bilang padanya, Tante Wendy akan menemuimu. Nanti kuajari menyanyi saat ketemu, oke? Kau, oppa, pulanglah, istirahat. Pekerjaanmu bisa menunggu, tapi anakmu bangun dan berangkat tidur tanpa melihatmu. Hayo.”

“Kau membuatku sedih, Wendy-ah. Oke, oke, akan segera kututup. Aku akan pulang. Kalian berdua, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa kabari aku atau Juhyun duluan saat kalian memutuskan untuk ke Korea. _Bye_.”

“_Bye_!” Wendy pun mematikan layar ponsel Chanyeol. “Kau belum cerita.”

“Hmm, nanti saja. Sedang di jalan, susah. Ini agak panjang.”

“Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan denganmu.”

“Sekarang?”

“Nanti saja.” Wendy bersandar dengan tenang pada kursinya. “Agak panjang juga dan butuh pembicaraan yang cukup serius. Oh, iya, antar aku ke vet sekarang, dong. Temanku di sana perlu bantuan untuk mengasuh anak-anak bulunya. Stafnya baru bisa datang nanti sore, ada keperluan keluarga, katanya.”

“Bersih-bersih kandang lagi?”

Wendy terkekeh. “Sepertinya. Atau membantu di _pet hotel_-nya. Tergantung di mana dia membutuhkanku.”

“Jangan lupa makan siang.”

“Dan kau jangan langsung tidur saja.” Wendy, secara iseng dan impulsif mencubit hidung Chanyeol gemas. “Sirami tanaman kita di balkon. Nyalakan laptopku, lakukan _update software_, colok _charger_-nya, baru kau boleh tidur.”

“Siap, Nyonya,” balas Chanyeol sambil memusut-musut hidungnya yang merah.

* * *

Wendy baru pulang pada petang hari, dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke gala setelahnya. Chanyeol menungguinya mandi begitu lama, Wendy berdalih karena tubuhnya ketempelan banyak bulu dan mungkin ada kutu-kutu jadi ia harus menggosok badannya lebih lama. Hampir saja mereka terlambat ke tempat berlangsungnya acara.

Perempuan itu dapat dengan mudah membaur di tengah-tengah keramaian, di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang dikenalnya lewat acara-acara serupa, atau di acara amal yang pernah ia ikuti dari ujung timur hingga barat Kanada. Atau dari sekolah-sekolah musik yang pernah menjadi tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, dari para anak didiknya baik yang privat maupun dari sekolah-sekolah tertentu.

Chanyeol lebih banyak diam dan menunggu di bar, sambil sesekali bicara pada bartender atau orang-orang yang kebetulan mampir untuk mengambil _cocktail_ atau minuman lainnya. Hampir lima tahun berada di Kanada masih belum cukup untuknya benar-benar membaur dan bergaul dengan orang-orang berbahasa Inggris. Kadang dia masih belum percaya diri dengan kemampuan bahasanya.

Kurang lebih satu jam setelah acara itu dimulai, baru Wendy menghampirinya, duduk di kursi di kirinya di bar tersebut. “Sori, kutinggal lama sekali. Ada pembicaraan-pembicaraan bagus soal kesempatan lirik-lirikku. Aku ketemu pemilik studio yang bersedia bicara lebih lanjut. Aku sudah punya kontaknya.”

“Bagus sekali.” Chanyeol menyesap minumannya. “Aku selalu bangga padamu dan kemampuan itu.”

Wendy mengangguk-angguk, tapi tampak setengah hati. Matanya memandang lantai sebentar, bibirnya terkatup rapat. “Dan ... tampaknya aku berubah pikiran.”

“Soal?”

Wendy memandanginya begitu lama sampai-sampai Chanyeol sadar bahwa mungkin inilah yang Wendy maksud soal ‘pembicaraan serius’ tadi pagi. Dia tertegun sesaat, berpandang-pandangan dengan Wendy, hati dan pikirannya mulai tak selaras, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang barangkali akan di luar kendalinya. Entah mengapa, dia berpikir _akan ada sesuatu_.

Mata Wendy menyapu sekeliling ruangan kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol berusaha mencari tahu, dan mata Wendy melekat pada kelompok kecil hadirin yang sedang bicara agak ke tepi. Ada seorang anak kecil yang digendong oleh pria di dalam kelompok itu, dan si pria itu tampaknya sedang membanggakan si anak yang tertawa-tawa geli karena salah satu bagian kelompok yang lain membuat-buat wajah lucu untuknya.

“Kupikir aku tidak akan sampai pada tahap ini. Aku senang hidup berdua saja denganmu. Kurasa semuanya cukup. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, tadi pagi ... aku kepikiran. Setelah kaubilang bahwa mungkin aku terlalu memanjakan anak-anak ... aku mulai memikirkannya lagi. Terlebih saat aku melihat anak-anak di panti yang bahagia sekali karena hadiah-hadiahku. Apa aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama, menciptakan kebahagiaan yang sama pula ... untuk seseorang yang spesial untukku sendiri?” Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. “Kadang, ada pertanyaan yang tidak bisa terjawab oleh siapa pun, kecuali kita mencari tahunya sendiri, ‘kan?”

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya sebentar, tetapi menutupnya lagi. Dia berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang pas.

“Sayang,” ucap Wendy, lalu turun dan menarik tempat duduk itu lebih dekat pada Chanyeol. Dengan setengah berbisik, ia menambahkan. “Bagaimana ... menurutmu, jika kita punya anak saja?”

Chanyeol menghindari tatapan Wendy sebentar. “Kau yakin? Kau memutuskan ini bukan karena keinginan tiba-tibamu?”

“Aku sudah yakin untuk mencoba.” Ia tersenyum simpul. “Aku sudah membuat skenario sederhana. Satu anak setelah ini, lalu, sisanya, kita menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Kanada adalah rumah yang tenang untukku, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lainnya lagi selain soal anak. Pekerjaan sambilan kita stabil. Royalti, pendapatan tetap tiap bulan, _check_. Soal keuangan dan masa depan, aman. Kestabilan itu adalah hak istimewa kita ... maka dari itu, aku ingin memanfaatkan kenyamanan ini untuk hal lain lagi. Untuk hari esok yang berbeda ... yang mungkin sedikit lebih mendekati ‘sempurna’ dari yang pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.”

Chanyeol diam cukup lama.

“Ide bagus, ‘kan, Sayang?” Ia meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol, melepaskan salah satunya yang sempat memegangi gelas cukup erat karena sebuah ketegangan yang Chanyeol pun tak mengerti. “Aku yakin kau bisa jadi ayah yang baik di balik semua kekurangan-kekuranganmu. Aku juga punya banyak kekurangan, tapi kita sama-sama berusaha.”

Chanyeol menelan ludah. “Sayang ... ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi denganku.”

“Apa itu?”

“Aku ... aku dihubungi oleh tim dari Korea. Tim dari agensi lama. Mereka membicarakan ... soal reuni. Semua anggota grup sudah setuju, kecuali Jongin yang masih belum pulang. Dan tim sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar-besaran untuk kesempatan ini. Aku ... aku harus pulang. Persiapannya tidak sebentar, karena akan ada semacam _showcase_ dan album spesial.”

Ekspresi Wendy tak terbaca oleh Chanyeol—meski sudah menghabiskan banyak tahun-tahun bersama, yang kali ini adalah bagian yang tidak berani Chanyeol prediksi. Wendy agak terperangah, tetapi kemudian mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat suasana baik-baik saja. “Sayang, yakin dengan ‘hari esok yang mendekati _sempurna_-mu? Kita tidak bisa merencanakan sesuatu yang stabil di Kanada dalam waktu dekat. Aku harus kembali ke Korea. Kembali pada EXO.”


	2. seoul

Chanyeol mengekori Wendy yang langsung memasuki kamar sambil menenteng sepatunya. “Dengan kau diam begitu, Son Seungwan, kau membuat ini terdengar seperti masalah. Padahal tadi kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa.”

Wendy duduk di kursi riasnya. Ia meletakkan sepatunya begitu saja di samping kursi, tanpa repot-repot memasukkannya kembali ke _walk-in-closet_. Ia masih mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

“Yakinkan aku bahwa aku tidak membuat masalah baru.”

“Kau tidak bilang padaku soal rencana itu sejak awal, sebelum aku berubah pikiran.”

“Aku baru dapat kabar itu tadi pagi! Memangnya kau berubah pikiran sejak kapan?”

Wendy tidak menjawab.

“Kita bisa memulainya di Seoul. Apa itu sebuah masalah? Kita bisa pergi sama-sama ke Korea. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.”

“Ya, tapi—Park Chanyeol, aku sudah membuat rencana yang matang. Kau harus tinggal di Korea selama beberapa waktu, menyesuaikan jadwal lagi, kau akan sangat sibuk, sementara aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk perubahan hidup kita setelah kupikirkan baik-baik.”

“Kau bisa memikirkannya dengan cepat, kau pasti bisa mengubahnya dengan cepat pula begitu kita sampai di Korea. Di sana, akan lebih mudah karena kau punya teman-teman dekatmu. Ada Juhyun-nuna yang bisa kauandalkan siapa saja. Apalagi saat Seulgi pulang nanti.”

“Dan kaupikir meninggalkan Kanada lagi, yang sudah benar-benar menjadi rumahku, dengan segala kenyamanan yang akhirnya kudapatkan, itu mudah?”

“Kurasa kau yang pertama kali meyakinkanku, saat aku ikut bersamamu ke Kanada, bahwa keluar dari zona nyamanmu bukanlah sesuatu yang menakutkan? Aku adalah bagian dari EXO sebelum aku bersamamu!”

Wendy mengernyit. Raut wajahnya sudah jelas-jelas berubah. “Kalau begitu, pergi saja sana. Aku juga bagian dari Red Velvet sebelum aku bersamamu!” Wendy segera berdiri, menenteng sepatunya lagi dan memasuki ruang penyimpanan di dekat tempat tidur mereka. Terdengar bunyi lemparan, sepatu itu. Ia keluar lagi dan memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memukul nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka dengan cukup keras. Dia sudah menghentikan kebiasaannya ini sejak beberapa waktu lalu, sejak memulai hidup di Kanada yang baik untuk kondisi emosinya, tetapi dia tak dapat menahan dirinya.

* * *

Namun Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain. Dia kadung mengiyakan rencana itu—lagipula karena dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Terakhir kali dia berkumpul dengan mereka semua adalah dua tahun lalu, itu pun dalam formasi yang tidak lengkap. Sebagian dari mereka pergi ke Florida untuk berlibur. Hanya ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jongdae. Bernyanyi, menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih, menari, dan bertemu penggemar, semua itu sangat menggoda baginya. Mengulang lagi masa-masa menyenangkan itu sangat dinantikannya. Mereka beberapa kali merencanakan hal itu, tetapi momentumnya selalu tidak pas.

Sekarang, tidak ada jalan mundur lagi. Dia langsung menyiapkan beberapa pakaian yang akan dibawa. Dia merasa hanya perlu satu buah tas, karena soal pakaian, mudah. Dia bisa meminjam dari yang lain. Dia telah memesan tiket untuk lusa, mengabari perkiraan waktu kedatangannya pada Junmyeon.

Satu hari ini, dia tak bicara pada Wendy sama sekali. Ketika dia terbangun di pagi hari, Wendy sudah berangkat entah ke vet atau salon hewan peliharaan milik temannya itu, atau mungkin ke sekolah musik tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar, tidak bicara sebelum salah satu berangkat, tetapi Chanyeol tetap merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi, ini akan jadi yang pertama mereka berada dalam keadaan yang tidak nyaman saat salah satunya harus pergi ke luar negeri.

Dia mencoba mengisi waktu luangnya hari itu dengan membuat satu-dua demo, mengirimkannya pada koleganya di studio, tak peduli mereka mendengarkannya sekarang atau nanti. Sekalian bilang pada mereka bahwa dia akan membantu untuk proyek-proyek ke depannya secara jarak jauh.

Wendy datang saat petang. Menemuinya di studio kecil apartemen mereka, bersandar pada bingkai pintu, tangannya tersilang di depan dada. “Kapan kau berangkat?”

“Lusa.” Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati wajah datar Wendy. “Kalau kau mau ikut, aku bisa memesankan tiket sekarang. Siapa tahu kita masih bisa satu pesawat.”

Wendy langsung berbalik. “Aku belum memutuskan.”

Chanyeol mematikan semua perangkat yang dia pakai, berikut lampu studio tersebut dan menguncinya. Menyusul Wendy ke kamar mereka, mendapati perempuan itu sudah tidur memunggungi pintu. Chanyeol masih merasa percuma mengajak Wendy bicara.

Mereka akan baik-baik saja, harapnya, lalu menyusul Wendy di tempat tidur.

* * *

Chanyeol mendadak cemas saat hari keberangkatannya, dia tak menemukan Wendy di sisinya lagi. Kemarin dia hampir seharian pula tak bertemu Wendy gara-gara dipanggil ke studio terkait kepergiannya, dan tahu-tahu demonya mendapatkan sambutan bagus dari rekanan yang ingin mengembangkan dan membelinya.

Apalagi setelah melihat jam, dia hanya punya waktu satu jam sebelum _take off_. Dia melompat dari tempat tidur, langsung menyambar tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur, buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

Wendy ternyata tak pergi ke mana-mana. Ia ada di dapur, menyiapkan sesuatu di dalam kotak. Chanyeol mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Wendy langsung berbalik, seakan-akan tahu Chanyeol berada di sana meski dia sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara. Wendy memberikan kotak itu pada Chanyeol. “_Crackers_ favoritmu dari sini, dan sirup maple. Kau akan merindukannya selama beberapa waktu.”

“Kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut?”

Wendy mengalihkan pandangannya. “Aku akan menyusul, tetapi belum tahu kapan. _You’ll know it_.”

“Kau masih marah?”

Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Marah, mungkin tidak begitu. Tapi aku punya beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Ini tentangku. Aku harus berdamai dengan diriku sendiri.”

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang. “Maaf atas perubahan rencana yang mendadak.”

Wendy diam saja. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menarik wanita itu lebih dekat padanya, mencium bibirnya begitu lama, meskipun tanpa balasan seperti biasanya. Dia mengusap rambut Wendy. “Aku berangkat dulu, ya. Tolong susul aku segera.”

Wendy melepaskannya begitu saja, yang Chanyeol yakin masih merupakan pertanda bahwa wanita itu masih perlu waktu.

* * *

Wendy sadar, ia seharusnya sudah belajar untuk menerima dunia seperti apa adanya, bukan seperti yang ia harapkan. Begitu banyak orang, faktor, dan masa lalu yang menyumbangkan diri untuk menjadi kenyataan-kenyataan baru di luar kendalinya. Namun, untuk yang kali ini, saat ia sudah begitu optimis untuk hidupnya, ia menemukan batu sandungan. _Seharusnya tidak seperti ini_, pikirnya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini bukan kesalahan seseorang saja, ini adalah deretan-deretan kejadian yang saling berhubungan, tak bisa dihindari, pada waktu yang kurang tepat.

Ia, akhirnya, merasa terlalu kesepian, langsung memesan tiket untuk berangkat ke Korea hari itu juga, mendapat kursi terakhir di penerbangan. Juhyun adalah orang pertama yang ia hubungi.

* * *

Juhyun tak susah menemukannya. Mereka bertemu tak jauh dari pintu kedatangan. Segala hal yang membuat kepalanya penuh langsung sirna begitu ia melihat kakak tertuanya di grup tersebut, dan ia tak sabar untuk memeluk Juhyun sampai berlari untuk menyambarnya. Matanya panas, dan ia merangkul Juhyun terlalu erat hingga wanita itu menegurnya. Matanya panas, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

“Sori. Aku cuma terlalu terbawa-bawa.”

Juhyun menggandengnya, mengajaknya untuk berjalan cepat. “Aku sudah dengar sebagian dari Junmyeon, tapi aku tidak tahu apa masalah sebenarnya.” Dia mendongak. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Wendy mengangguk dengan enggan. “Mana Jieun?”

“Bersama pengasuhnya di rumah. Mungkin Yerim juga sudah datang. Aku dari kafe langsung ke sini. Chanyeol-mu sudah berada di apartemen lama kalian, dia menginap di rumah kami satu malam. Kau sudah memberi tahunya soal kedatanganmu?”

Wendy hampir berhenti berjalan. Ia menggeleng. Juhyun menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _oh my god_, tetapi terus mengajak Wendy berjalan. Meski mereka bukan lagi pencuri perhatian seintens dulu, tetap saja Juhyun tak ingin menarik perhatian yang tak perlu.

* * *

Wendy belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Junmyeon dan Juhyun yang ini. Mereka menempatinya sudah setahun lebih, beberapa bulan sebelum kelahiran Jieun. Luasnya, Wendy pikir, hampir dua kali lipat apartemen mereka sebelumnya, yang Wendy kunjungi di awal pernikahan mereka.

_Mood _Wendy langsung jauh membaik saat ia melihat Jieun yang sedang bermain bersama Yerim. Ia tidak tahu harus heboh dengan siapa terlebih dahulu.

Yerim langsung memekik gembira mendapati kedatangan Wendy. “Aku kangen, kangen, kangen sekali!” Dia melonjak, memeluk Wendy sedemikian rupa. “Akhirnya kau pulang, unnie! Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku!”

“Dan lihat betapa kecewanya Jieun yang langsung kau cueki.” Wendy menunjuk Jieun yang mengernyit jenaka di lantai. Wendy langsung melepaskan Yerim, mengulurkan tangannya ke Jieun yang sedang berusaha mengenalinya. “Halo, Sayang, ini Tante Wendy yang kau tunggu-tunggu!”

Jieun menurut saja saat Wendy menggendongnya, menciumi wajahnya, dan memeluk-meluknya gemas. Pada akhirnya, membuat anak itu tertawa.

“Sepertinya aku punya saingan,” celetuk Yerim. “Juhyun-unnie! Aku belum memberi Jieun susu. Kubuatkan dulu, ya!” katanya setengah berteriak pada Juhyun yang sedang berganti baju di kamar.

Juhyun menyahut, “Sekalian panaskan makanan-makanan di kulkas untuk Wendy! Siapkan juga kukis-kukis dan makanan untuk Jieun.”

Tak lama kemudian, Juhyun datang. Jieun sudah asyik bermain menyusun lego dengan Wendy di atas karpet bulu di ruang tengah. Wendy tak lagi peduli pada koper kecil dan ranselnya yang masih berada di sampingnya. “Sooyoung mungkin baru bisa kautemui besok, atau lusa, paling lambat. Dia masih di Hong Kong untuk pemotretan dan syuting iklan.”

Wendy mengangkat Jieun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. “Dan Seulgi?”

Juhyun menghela napas. “Anak itu. _Ck_. Akan kucubit hidungnya saat dia pulang nanti.”

“Dia benar-benar pergi dengan Jongin?”

“Sepertinya begitu. Entah apa yang mereka berdua perbuat.”

Wendy cuma tertawa. “Jangan sampai mereka mampir ke Las Vegas. Pulang-pulang sudah ganti status nanti.”

“Tidak ada yang menyangka, lho.”

“Tapi mereka berdua ‘kan memang teman dari kecil. Yah, setidaknya dari masa _trainee_. Tidak akan ada yang menduga mereka bakal nostalgia dengan cara begitu, tapi hal itu tetap terjadi.”

Juhyun diam sejenak, mengamati Wendy sebentar. “Kau sudah tahu tentang reuni EXO, ‘kan?”

Wendy mengangguk ala kadarnya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengajari Jieun menyusun lego dengan warna yang berselang-seling.

“Junmyeon yang menginisiasi. Mereka sudah merencanakannya dari dua bulan yang lalu. Yixing bahkan sudah bolak-balik Seoul-Beijing berkali-kali sejak bulan kemarin.”

“Tapi mereka baru mengabari Chanyeol sekarang?”

“Jadi kau marah memang benar-benar soal itu?”

Wendy menatap Juhyun sebentar. “Junmyeon-oppa cuma cerita sampai di situ?”

“Dia menceritakan semua yang diceritakan suamimu.” Juhyun menerima susunan tiga balok lego yang diperlihatkan Jieun padanya seraya tersenyum. “Chanyeol-lah yang paling jauh tinggalnya. Jadi setelah semuanya matang di sini, baru dia dikabari sekarang. Tidak mungkin membiarkannya menghabis-habiskan uang dan waktu untuk bolak-balik demi sesuatu yang belum pasti.”

Wendy tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bercanda dengan Jieun selama beberapa saat. Setelah Jieun asyik sendiri dan lepas dari pangkuannya, dia bicara lagi pelan-pelan. “Kautahu sendiri, ‘kan, sejak awal menikah dengan Chanyeol, punya anak bukanlah tujuanku.”

“Mmm.”

“Dulu, kadang-kadang aku takut dengan ide membesarkan seorang individu sampai mereka besar, memiliki banyak kekhawatiran, kerumitan, ketakutan bahwa aku bisa saja melakukan pemaksaan jika individu itu tidak sesuai keinginanku ... dan aku masih ingin mengembangkan apa yang kurang pada diriku, berkonsentrasi dengan kehidupanku bersama Chanyeol. Di samping itu, aku merasa puas dengan kehidupan yang kupunya.” Ia memainkan sepotong lego tanpa tujuan yang pasti. “Sampai akhirnya aku berubah pikiran dengan cepat setelah melihat beberapa hal di agenda rutin kami di panti. Aku langsung merencanakan beberapa hal dalam waktu dekat; punya anak, mengambil pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang membuatku tetap bisa bekerja di rumah, bahkan di kepalaku aku sudah punya konsep surat pengunduran diri untuk beberapa sekolah musik tempatku bekerja.”

“Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol harus tinggal di Korea selama beberapa waktu?” Juhyun mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri. “Memang benar, dalam pernikahan, hal kecil pun bisa berdampak besar tanpa kita duga. Perubahan rencana kecil oleh seseorang, bisa menjadi hal besar untuk yang lain. Karena kita jalan sama-sama, bukan sendiri-sendiri lagi.” Juhyun mengangkat bahu. “Aku pun kadang-kadang masih susah berkompromi dengan hal-hal semacam itu.”

“Kupikir aku sudah cukup dewasa. Ternyata ujiannya adalah diriku sendiri.” Wendy termenung. “Ketika kita sudah mantap akan sesuatu, tapi tahu-tahu harus berubah mendadak, siapa yang tidak kecewa?”

“Kau membuat keputusan itu dengan cepat. Perubahannya juga cepat. Mungkin ini tidak serumit yang kau duga, Wendy-ah.”

“Entahlah. Mungkin kami cuma kurang bicara. Dua hari sebelum ini, setelah aku tahu soal itu, kami sama-sama sibuk gara-gara harus pulang ke sini.”

Sebelum Juhyun menjawab, Yerim datang dengan sebuah nampan. Ada pasta, lasagna, kukis, minuman kaleng, dan botol minum Jieun. “Mari kita adakan pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan! Jieun-ah, sudah bosan dengan tantemu yang satu itu? Ayo main dengan tante nomor satumu ini!” Yerim tak peduli pada makanan lagi, dan langsung duduk di sebelah Wendy dan mengasuh Jieun.

Wendy mencomot satu kukis, Yerim menyenggolnya.

“Pertengkaran suami-istri, ya?” tanyanya dengan senyuman iseng.

“Kau cerita apa padanya, unnie?” Wendy menunjuk Yerim dengan kuenya.

Juhyun ingin tertawa, tetapi demi mengormati Wendy dia menahannya. “Seperti yang diceritakan Junmyeon.”

“Tidak seburuk yang kaukira, Yerim-ah.”

“Tapi kalian datang ke Korea sendiri-sendiri.”

“Masalah jadwal.”

“_Duh_.” Yerim menggeleng-geleng. “Cepat baikan, gih. Dan ... omong-omong, EXO akan reuni sebentar lagi. Kita, bagaimana?”

“Tidak ada keputusan sampai Seulgi pulang,” putus Juhyun.

“Ah, gampang. Beri tahu dia belakangan saja. Dia itu pintar. Bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat dengan rencana-rencana kita.”

“Belajar dari kasusku, Yerim-ah, sebaiknya hubungi dia sekarang. Apa yang kita tahu dari rencananya dengan Jongin? Mereka mungkin punya sesuatu yang kita tidak tahu, dan mengabarinya di saat-saat terakhir bisa saja mengobrak-abrik rencana mereka sendiri.”

“Tapi EXO baru akan menghubungi Jongin-oppa nanti saat konsep sudah diputuskan. Masa’ kita membuat cara yang berbeda untuk Seulgi-unnie?”

Wendy memutar bola matanya. “Cara wanita dan pria membuat keputusan berbeda. Kau bisa bilang ini stereotipe gender tapi paling tidak masukkan faktor itu dalam pertimbangan.” Wendy mengernyit sebentar. “Kau, sepertinya tahu detil rencana EXO.”

Yerim tergelak, “Aku punya informan.” Dia membenarkan posisi Jieun di pangkuannya. “Lagipula, aku akan menyumbang satu atau dua lirik untuk album spesial mereka. Seseorang sudah memintaku untuk siap-siap menulis.”

“Seseorang? _Informan dalam_ itu atau orang agensi?”

“Ya orang agensi, lah. Jangan membuat-buat gosip, Wendy-unnie.”

“Wendy, sini kopermu. Ikut ke kamar, mandi, lalu tidur, oke?” Juhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, berdiri dan menarik gagang koper Wendy.

“Aku masih ingin main dengan Jieun!”

“Tidak. Kau harus istirahat.”

“Aku banyak tidur di pesawat!”

“Tetap saja beda. Kau harus istirahat atau kau tidak boleh main dengan Jieun.” Dia tak memberi kesempatan bagi Wendy untuk menyanggah lagi, Juhyun berjalan menuju kamar depan. “Aku sudah punya satu anak, Wendy, jangan buat aku malah punya empat anak tambahan lagi, kalian semua sudah dewasa!”

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memvakum sudut-sudut apartemen tersebut. Apartemen ini mereka sewakan selama mereka berada di Kanada, tetapi penghuni terakhirnya pergi tiga bulan lalu.

Dia sedang membereskan sedikit lagi bagian dari kamarnya saat terdengar bunyi bel.

“Hei.” Dan yang pertama kali Junmyeon perlihatkan di ambang pintu depan adalah sekantong besar makanan. Ada yang dalam kemasan kotak, lalu camilan-camilan dan minuman kaleng.

“Ah, masuk, hyung.” Chanyeol lantas menutup pintu. Junmyeon masih memakai kemeja resmi dan jas, meski tanpa dasi. “Kau tidak perlu bolos untuk mengantarkan anakmu ini makanan.”

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya di udara. “Pertama,” ucapnya sambil meletakkan plastik itu di atas meja ruang tengah, “aku adalah bos di kantorku sendiri, aku bisa mengatur kapan aku bisa pergi atau datang.” Dia pun menghadap Chanyeol. “Dan, kedua, kalian bukan anak-anakku lagi. Anakku cuma Kim Jieun.”

“Yee.” Chanyeol pun membongkar plastik tersebut, menemukan sekotak kecil permen mint, dan membukanya, memakan tiga sekaligus. Dia baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi perubahan air muka Junmyeon membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dia sudah sangat mengenal Junmyeon untuk mengetahui apa saja yang diinginkan Junmyeon tanpa harus berkata-kata. “Ada apa, hyung?”

“Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini—karena kata Juhyun, ini urusan kalian—tapi sebagai orang yang sangat peduli padamu dan Wendy ... aku tidak bisa menahan diri.”

“Jangan membuatku khawatir.”

“Wendy sudah datang.”

Chanyeol terdiam.

Junmyeon pun duduk. “Dengar, Chanyeol-ah, sebagai orang yang berusaha membawa ide ini menjadi nyata, aku merasa bersalah—”

“Ini bukan salahmu.” Chanyeol duduk dengan pelan. “Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Hanya waktu yang kurang tepat. Wendy sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk hidupnya, dan itu memerlukan aku untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Kautahu seberapa senangnya Wendy menyusun suatu rencana dengan baik, lalu memulainya dengan pelan, dan menikmati prosesnya, ‘kan? Dia adalah orang yang tekun, berorientasi pada tujuan tetapi sadar akan proses yang dia jalani. Aku mengerti banyak tentang dirinya ... dan aku mengerti mengapa dia marah padaku.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk, masih berusaha menebak. “Lalu ...?”

“Dia ingin punya anak.”

Junmyeon terperangah. “O, ow. Ow ... ow. Oke. Aku mengerti. Jadi itu masalahnya ....?”

“_Timing_-nya kurang tepat.” Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, bersandar pada sofa. “Tapi mau bagaimana? Aku sangat bersemangat untuk ikut reuni. Ini akan jadi proyek besar untukku, apalagi karena aku ditawari berkontribusi untuk lirik dan semacamnya. Pengalaman-pengalamanku di studio-studio Kanada, bekerja dengan pemusik-pemusik indie sampai profesional akan kutuangkan di sini. Tidak ada jalan kembali, hyung.” Dia menghela napas, kembali duduk membungkuk, masih cukup gelisah sampai-sampai dia tak bisa diam dalam waktu lama. “Dan aku bilang pada Wendy, sebelum bersamanya, aku adalah bagian dari EXO.”

Junmyeon mengangkat alis. “Itu tidak salah, tapi dikatakan saat suasana kalian begitu?” Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng. “Hidup bersama Juhyun mengajari banyak hal untukku agar pintar-pintar membaca suasana. Apalagi setelah kau punya anak.”

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, cuma mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja.

“Kau mau ke rumahku? Wendy akan tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari.”

“Kurasa tidak sekarang.”

“Itu urusan kalian, sih. Aku cuma bisa menawarkan diri sebagai perantara.” Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol penuh simpati. “Aku sekalian ingin menyampaikan, bahwa perkiraan penyelesaian album kita adalah tiga bulan. Selama itu, aku sudah bernegosiasi bahwa kita semua, dapat diperlakukan seperti seorang _trainee_, yang mendapatkan gaji bulanan dan akomodasi. Sudah dibicarakan secara personal pada yang lain.”

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. “Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan baik, hyung.”

“Sudah tugasku,” jawab Junmyeon ringan. “Kau sedang butuh teman bicara atau sedang ingin sendiri?”

“Kau pasti punya kesibukan. Tidak apa-apa, hyung, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu.”

“Sudah kubilang, karena aku punya kantor itu—”

“Sombong sekali,” Chanyeol kembali pada mood bercandanya. “Eh, omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Jongin?”

“Aku dan Kyungsoo masih berusaha menghubunginya. Pesan kami terkirim dan dibaca, jadi asumsikan saja dia sedang mencari jalan pulang,” Junmyeon hampir tertawa, “entah kapan dia akan membalasnya.”

Chanyeol tampak memikirkan sesuatu. “Hey, lantas bagaimana dengan Seulgi?”

“Semua orang tampaknya sudah tahu mereka berdua berkomplot.” Junmyeon lalu menelengkan kepala. “Kenapa?”

“Red Velvet tidak ingin mengadakan reuni juga?”

“Entahlah ... Juhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku.”

“Bagaimana ... jika mereka juga melakukannya? Siapa tahu kita semua bisa sepanggung bersama, atau hadir di suatu acara bersama lagi.” Ekspresi Chanyeol menjadi lebih cerah dari yang pernah dia perlihatkan sejak dia tiba di Korea. “Karena panggung adalah hal yang menyatukan kami berdua.”

Junmyeon terdiam.

“Benar, aku adalah bagian dari EXO dan dia adalah bagian dari Red Velvet sebelum kami bersama. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Tapi karena panggung demi panggung, kami menemukan kecocokan. Barangkali dengan adanya hal itu, maka kami bisa membuat cerita baru. Ini akan jadi cerita yang disukai Wendy.”

“Oh, _man_, ini akan jadi proyek yang besar sekali.” Junmyeon menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. “_Ledakan generasi ketiga_. Kami sudah merekrut Yerim untuk menjadi bagian dari proyek kita. Akan lebih bagus jika salah satu dari kita juga berkontribusi untuk mereka. Ini seperti akan membawa generasi ketiga kembali!”

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memukul meja saking bersemangatnya. “Mari kita lakukan!”


	3. home

Chanyeol selalu berharap banyak setiap kali mendengar bel berbunyi. Dia sedang mengetes gitar lamanya yang dia tinggalkan di gudang apartemen tersebut—yang membuatnya kaget, orang-orang yang menyewa rumah ini sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengambilnya, rupanya, padahal dirinya sudah merelakannya.

Dia membuka pintu dengan antusias, masih berharap sosok yang muncul setiap kali dia membukanya adalah perempuan mungil yang matanya selalu berbinar setiap kali dirinya menyambut di balik pintu.

“Hey, bro!”

“_My man_!”

“Chanyeolie!!”

Chanyeol kewalahan menyambut serbuan pelukan tersebut. “Hei, hei, tenang teman-teman!” Dia masih bisa tertawa meski pada kenyataannya tamu tersebut bukan Wendy. Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Minseok turut tertawa bersamanya. “Ayo, masuk, semuanya!”

Mereka bertiga berebut tempat di sofa. Chanyeol mengernyit. “Kalian tidak bawa apa-apa, nih?”

“Buat apa? Kau pasti punya banyak makanan yang dibawakan Junmyeon-hyung?” Baekhyun langsung menganggap tempat itu rumahnya sendiri, duduk dengan tangan terentang di punggung sofa dan kaki bertumpu di atas kaki lainnya. “Lagipula, kami mengajakmu untuk keluar. Ya, tidak?”

“_Boys’ night out_,” jawab Jongdae dengan mantap.

“Kurasa sekarang sudah jadi _men’s night out_,” koreksi Minseok.

“Hyung, kita akan tetap selalu muda setiap kali bersama. Apalagi kami bertiga. Kau saja, deh, yang tua,” celetuk Baekhyun. “Kita bersenang-senang, _man_. Kangen sekali dengan cara seperti itu. Kita mulai dari mana dulu?”

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. “Tapi aku ... aku ....”

“Tidak mau keluar karena menunggu Wendy?” Baekhyun, meski nadanya bercanda, selalu tahu. “Kami mengerti, Chanyeol-ah. Kami tahu masalahmu. Oleh karena itu, kami mengajakmu keluar untuk bersenang-senang sebentar. Tenang saja, ini bukan di luar batas yang bakal membuat istrimu marah,” ucapnya sambil tertawa dan mengibaskan tangan di udara. “Dan ini juga aman untuk Minseok-hyung supaya tunangannya tidak marah.”

“Hyung, kau sudah tunangan?” Chanyeol menoleh pada Minseok yang tampak santai-santai saja.

“_Calon_,” tegas Minseok. “Kau, Baekhyun-ah, jangan membuat-buat gosip dulu, dong.”

“Oh ayolah, _let it go_.” Baekhyun memukul meja dengan pelan. “Kami mau membantumu rileks sedikit. Pasti capek, huh, jadi suami?” katanya sambil tertawa.

“Masih banyak enaknya, tahu,” balas Chanyeol sambil memberengut.

“Ya sudah, apapun itu, ayo pergi!” Jongdae menyimpulkan sambil berdiri. “Hargai dong, teman-temanmu yang ingin melihat senyummu itu lagi. Apa-apaan, sekalinya pulang, wajahnmu galau begitu, kelihatan sekali capeknya. Ayo.” Dia menarik Chanyeol yang pasrah. “Kita naik mobil Minseok-hyung yang baru!”

* * *

Terakhir kali Wendy mengamati ruangan sebelum terpejam, bagian jendela di seberang tempat tidurnya masih cukup terang. Pukul lima, kalau tidak salah.

Sekarang, ketika ia membuka matanya, cahaya itu masih ada, walaupun agak berbeda. Ia mengerutkan kening, lalu berbalik, mengamati jam dengan penglihatannya yang masih agak kabur karena tidur.

Ia butuh waktu untuk memroses apa yang terjadi, karena jam di dinding menunjukkan angka delapan. Ia langsung duduk dengan syok setelah menyadari ia tidur hampir lima belas jam. Lekas-lekas ia membasuh mukanya, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Rumah itu sudah ramai. Junmyeon sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang merapikan buku-buku pada rak di ruang tengah. Juhyun juga berpakaian semi-formal, warna merah marun. Juhyun sedang menyuapi Jieun yang duduk di kursi khusus untuk bayi, sementara itu pengasuh Jieun mondar-mandir di dalam kamar milik Jieun di seberang ruangan ia berada. Perlahan-lahan, Wendy tersenyum.

“Oh, hei, tamu kita sudah bangun!” Junmyeon langsung melepaskan pekerjaannya, berjalan menuju Wendy. Dia memeluk perempuan itu sebentar. “Aku belum benar-benar menyambutmu. Bagaimana tidurmu?”

“Thanks, oppa. Enak sekali. Rumah yang nyaman. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Seperti yang kaulihat.” Junmyeon memberikan gestur tangan yang menunjukkan apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah tersebut. Juhyun mengelap dagu Jieun, Jieun yang tertawa kegirangan ke arah Wendy—yang membuat Wendy begitu gemas dan langsung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

“Juhyun-unnie, kau tidak di rumah hari ini?”

“Aku harus menyelenggarakan _interview_ untuk staf-staf baru di kafeku. Semoga saja tidak sampai sore.” Dia berdiri, mengibaskan remah-remah makanan yang menempel pada bajunya. “Kabar baiknya, Sooyoung sudah pulang tadi malam, agendanya sudah selesai. Dia akan berkunjung hari ini. Mendengar betapa senangnya dia yang tahu akhirnya kau datang, malah mungkin dia akan datang pagi ini juga. Mandi saja dulu. Sayang, pemanas di kamar mandi itu sudah diperbaiki, ‘kan?” dia menoleh pada Junmyeon.

“Sudah dua hari lalu, ingat? Kalau masih dingin, Wendy-ah, bilang saja.”

“Oke. Thanks ... aku mandi dulu, ya.”

* * *

Sooyoung datang pagi itu pula, satu jam setelah Junmyeon dan Juhyun berangkat, saat Wendy sedang bermain-main dengan Jieun. Sooyoung langsung mengajaknya keluar, dan satu-satunya alasan Wendy akhirnya mau berpisah dengan Jieun adalah karena Sooyoung mengajaknya ke _pet hotel_ miliknya.

“Aku _tahu_ kau memulai bisnis ini, Sooyoung-ah, tapi aku baru tahu ternyata _sebesar_ ini.” Wendy tercengang ketika mendapati bahwa hotel hewan peliharaan itu bukan hanya tempat menitipkan hewan, tetapi juga ada _daily care_, salon, dan klinik dokter hewan yang buka setiap dua hari sekali. “Ini namanya benar-benar hotel. Eh, tunggu, bahkan hotel untuk manusia pun tidak selengkap ini.”

Sooyoung tertawa kecil. “Aku ingin yang terbaik, unnie,” katanya, menuju sebuah kandang yang berada di ruang berbeda di hotel tersebut, ruangan yang tampaknya kantor pribadi Sooyoung. Perempuan itu menyambut seekor anak alaskan malamut yang tampak bersemangat setelah pintu kandangnya dibuka. “Perkenalkan, namanya Damian.”

Wendy langsung memeluk anjing tersebut, yang kelihatannya langsung menyukai Wendy. “Aku berkali-kali membantu temanku yang punya _pet salloon_ di Kanada, tapi milikmu ini fantastis, Sooyoung-ah.”

“Sudahlah, unnie. Ayo, kita jalan-jalan dengan Damian.”

* * *

“Jadi seperti itu masalahnya.” Sooyoung mengangguk-angguk, sambil memindahkan tali Damian dari tangan kanan ke kiri. “Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengatakan salah atau tidak, karena aku tidak berada di posisimu dan tidak tahu bagaimana masalah kecil bisa jadi besar dalam pernikahan.”

“Itukah alasanmu masih belum ingin menikah sampai sekarang?”

“Bisa jadi.” Sooyoung tersenyum kecil.

“Aku menghormati keputusanmu. Karena sebelum ini, alasan yang kaukatakan barusan juga mirip dengan salah satu alasan awal mengapa aku tidak ingin punya anak. Dulunya.” Wendy memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket yang dipinjamkan Sooyoung.

“Kau masih marah?”

Wendy hampir mengangkat bahu, tetapi tampaknya dia sudah cukup meyakini dirinya sendiri. “Tampaknya, kalau jadinya runyam seperti ini, itu bukan jalan yang akan baik. Di samping itu, itu adalah keputusan impulsif. Aku jadi harus memikirkannya kembali. Aku selalu percaya pada awal yang baik, akan menjadikan sesuatu itu baik pula.”

Sooyoung mengangguk-angguk sambil memandu Damian. “Berarti, sudah saatnya kau menemui Chanyeol-oppa, ‘kan?”

Wendy baru membuka mulutnya, tetapi kemudian ponsel Sooyoung berdering.

“Halo, Juhyun-unnie.” Dia pun menyalakan mode _loudspeaker_. “Ada apa?”

“Kalian jalan-jalan keluar, ya? Dengar, Seulgi ternyata sudah pulang. Sekarang dia di rumahku.”

Sooyoung dan Wendy berpandangan.

* * *

Yang pertama kali Wendy dan Sooyoung lakukan setelah mendapati Seulgi tengah bermain-main dengan Jieun adalah dengan ‘menggebuki’ perempuan itu.

“Kau ini, ke mana saja, sih, unnie?”

“Tidak bilang-bilang, pesan jarang dibalas? Sedang apa di sana? Melupakan kami?”

“Hei, hei, tunggu! Tunggu,” Seulgi berusaha menangkis Wendy dan Sooyoung yang menepuk-nepuk seluruh bagian badannya dengan cukup keras. “Kita lakukan semuanya dengan damai, oke? Biarkan aku bercerita dengan tenang supaya kita semua tenang.” Dia memandangi kedua sahabatnya sambil nyengir.

Senyuman Seulgi selalu bisa membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya meluluh. Mereka berdua akhirnya mundur, beringsut duduk mengeliling lautan mainan-mainan Jieun. Wendy mengamati Seulgi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Seulgi, dan bukannya ia mengharapkan hal tersebut. Ia lega, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengalami perubahan signifikan.

“Aku berkeliling kota demi kota. Aku berkenalan dengan seorang _street dancer_, lalu dia mengajakku untuk ikut ke klubnya, belajar banyak di sana. Lalu aku ikut kursus seminggu menari tango, salsa, berkeliling lagi untuk menonton teater Yunani langsung dari amfiteater, menonton dan bergabung dengan penampilan jalanan, menyaksikan _commedia dell’arte_, menonton musikal-musikal ... banyak sekali yang kulihat! Aku bahkan sudah punya—”

“Semua cerita petualangan itu, dan kau cuma bilang_ aku_?”

Seulgi mengangkat alis, lalu tertawa. “Oke, oke, _kami_.”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“Entahlah. Terjadi begitu saja. Saat itu dia di Jepang bersama Baekhyun-oppa, kebetulan aku juga sedang di sana. Dia tanya, _di mana kau sekarang_? Kami bertemu di Tokyo Tower. Dia ingin tahu ke mana aku setelah itu. Kubilang, _backpacking_ keliling Eropa. Dia bilang, dia punya keinginan itu juga, diam-diam sudah mengurus ini-itu, cuma karena tidak ada teman yang mau bersamanya, dia masih bingung. Seperti itu saja.” Seulgi tergelak. Kedua sahabatnya hening, dan dia memandangi mereka bergantian dengan bingung. “Kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tida ada yang spesial. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu saja.”

“Bohong,” suara Sooyoung lembut, tetapi jelas sekali dia ingin menggoda dengan ‘menuduh’ Seulgi.

“Yah ... bagaimana ya? Tidak ada kata-kata, tapi kami merasakan hal yang sama. Kurasa tidak perlu ada deklarasi. Mungkin jika kami punya cukup waktu bersama lebih lama lagi, akan ada hal berbeda. Kalian tahu, kami sudah punya banyak rencana. Aku sudah menyusunnya dengan baik—bayangkan, Kang Seulgi membuat sebuah daftar yang rapi untuk perjalanannya! Nonton lebih banyak teater di amfiteater, lalu menonton pertunjukan balet langsung di Rusia. Tapi ternyata, ada panggilan itu untuk Jongin. Ya sudah.”

Wendy menelengkan kepala, merasa terketuk. “Rencanamu yang sudah kaususun dengan baik batal begitu saja. Apa kau tidak kecewa?”

“Kenapa harus kecewa? Jongin akhirnya dapat kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang sangat dia sukai. Aku juga senang untuk grup mereka. dan, bagaimana dengan kita?” Dia duduk lebih dekat pada mereka berdua. “Aku sudah punya banyak ide untuk reuni yang sama. Mereka melakukannya, kita juga harus! Bawa kembali keseruan masa-masa itu! Banyak model-model tarian yang kupelajari—”

“Asalkan jangan tarian yang sangat menguras tenaga,” tiba-tiba terdengar suara Juhyun dari arah depan. “Aku adalah wanita dengan satu anak. Keadaan sudah berbeda.”

“Unnie!” Seulgi langsung berdiri, menghambur ke arah Juhyun, memeluknya erat-erat.

Juhyun terlihat bingung sebentar, tetapi kemudian dia memukul keras-keras paha Seulgi. “Anak bandel! Pergi ke mana saja kau?”

Seulgi nyengir seperti tak bersalah. “Nanti kuceritakan saja. Bagaimana rencana kita untuk ikut debut sekali lagi seperti EXO?” Seulgi menggandeng Juhyun ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Di tengah, Juhyun langsung menyambut Jieun yang sangat antusias pada kedatangannya. Seulgi masih sempat mencubit ringan pipi Jieun saat anak itu digendong Juhyun. “Aku dengar mereka sudah memberi tahu Jongin konsep-konsep yang mungkin dipakai, tapi belum diputuskan. Sepertinya konsepnya klasik ... _Classic Love_, _Classic Touch_, atau _Classic Dance_. Aku harus mengajukan ide ke mana?”

“Tunggu Yerim untuk mendiskusikan ini,” putus Juhyun. “Dia punya banyak akses ke orang dalam agensi. Dia sedang di Jeju untuk syuting video untuk tim bimbingannya. Mungkin besok dia akan datang. Seulgi-ah, kau dihukum untuk memasak makanan untuk kita sekarang juga.”

“Oh Juhyun-unnie, kau akan terkesan dengan kemampuanku setelah keliling Eropa! Aku belajar banyak resep di sana. Wendy, temani aku belanja, sekalian aku ingin mendengar cerita-ceritamu!” Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk Wendy, yang disambut oleh Wendy dengan riang.

* * *

Malamnya, Wendy beralasan ingin berkeliling melihat-lihat Seoul, dan Juhyun percaya saja.

Ia menuju apartemen lamanya. Menemukan bahwa angka kuncinya tidak diganti, membuatnya tercengang sebentar di hadapan pintu, berpikir apakah ia patut masuk begitu saja? Namun tempat ini, bagaimana pun, adalah rumahnya. Maka perempuan itu pun berjalan perlahan, melepaskan jaket rajutnya dan meletakkannya di sofa ruang tengah.

Kamar yang dulu ia dan Chanyeol tempati—hanya sebentar, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada—terbuka. Wendy melangkah ke sana seolah-olah secara autopilot.

Tempat tidur itu berantakan, letak bantal tak karuan. Selimutnya tersingkap dan kumal. Wendy mengambil bantal itu, aroma Chanyeol tercium lekat sekali di sana.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari kamar tersebut. Pajangan dindingnya, lukisan pantai Italia di atas televisi, kotak kaca kecil berisi kerang-kerangan dan pasir, lalu vas bunga di ujung ruangan. Wendy tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia pun keluar, mencari-cari Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu rupanya telah meninggalkan rumah. Namun masih melihat jejaknya: gelas dan piring di bak cuci, kotak piza di bak sampah dekat kompor.

Di tengah-tengah lamunannya, Juhyun menelepon.

“Wendy-ah, kau mau makan di rumah, ‘kan? Junmyeon menawari, ingin titip apa? Seulgi sudah memesan stik dan _seafood_, bagaimana denganmu?”

“Oh, baik—baik. Aku akan segera pulang. Tolong pesankan menu kepiting untukku, ya, apapun itu, yang penting kepiting.” Wendy bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, tak enak menolak Juhyun.

* * *

“Baik, keputusan kita sejauh ini ...” manajer itu berhenti sebentar, mengernyit membaca catatannya sendiri, “Jongin dan Yixing akan membantu tim koreografer untuk menciptakan tariannya. Chanyeol bergabung bersama tim kreatif. Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan Yixing membantu membuat lirik. Konsep, segala hal yang berbau klasik. Lagu utama akan dipilih setelah lirik-liriknya selesai. Rapat ditutup.”

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. Baekhyun berbicara dengan Kyungsoo sambil mengelap mulutnya, Chanyeol sedang berpikir, dan Junmyeon melakukan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Rapat itu diadakan secara tertutup di sebuah restoran dengan reservasi khusus, satu meja besar khusus untuk empat belas orang, sembilan dari mereka ditambah manajer dan beberapa kru. Kru-kru tersebut pamit pulang, dan si manajer menawari beberapa dari mereka tumpangan.

“Sebentar, sebentar, kalian mau makanan untuk dibawa pulang? Sekalian kubayarkan, aku mau bawa pulang untuk anak-anak di rumah, nih,” ucapnya sambil menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

“_Anak-anak_?” Baekhyun setengah mengejeknya. “Sejak kapan Jieun punya adik?”

“_Kakak_, tepatnya. Ada Wendy dan Seulgi di rumah. Ayo, pesan, sana.”

Junmyeon sempat menangkap pandangan Chanyeol padanya saat dia menyebut nama Wendy. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sebentar pada Chanyeol seraya mengangguk, tetapi sebelum dia sempat bicara, panggilannya pada Juhyun dijawab. “Halo, Sayang, mau makan apa? Sekalian tanyakan Seulgi dan Wendy. Rapatku sudah selesai, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Ya. Oke ... oke, Seulgi stik dan _seafood_ ... baik. Hm, kupesan yang itu dulu, ya, kutunggu pesanan Wendy. Siap. Bilang pada Jieun, Papa akan pulang sebentar lagi, kalau dia tertidur, ciumkan keningnya untukku, oke? Dah, Sayang.”

Chanyeol, di sisi meja yang berseberangan dengan Junmyeon, tetap diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

* * *

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati jaket rajut itu di ruang tengah. Dia yang membelikan jaket itu, di sebuah _night fair_ di Vancouver. Dia tercengang begitu lama, menyadari fakta bahwa perempuan itu sempat _pulang_. Dia langsung teringat pada pembicaraan Junmyeon di restoran tadi, dan lekas-lekaslah dia meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

* * *

Ruang tengah rumah Junmyeon begitu ramai, tidak seperti yang Chanyeol kira. Teman-temannya sebagian mampir ke rumah ini setelah pertemuan mereka tadi, rupanya. Matanya dengan sigap mencari-cari sosok Wendy di tengah-tengah mereka. Ada Kyungsoo dengan Jieun di pangkuannya, lalu Jongin, Seulgi, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sooyoung, dan Junmyeon duduk melingkari meja yang penuh akan makanan.

Junmyeon berdiri, bermaksud akan ke dapur, tetapi berhenti—agak terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berada di sana. Di saat yang bersamaan, Juhyun datang dari arah dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk-mangkuk. Ekspresi Juhyun dengan rahang mengeras dan mata yang tak berkedip itu membuat Chanyeol was-was. Jangan-jangan dia bakal dimarahi? Namun Juhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan kembali bertukar pandang dengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Kemudian dia setengah berteriak ke arah dapur, “Wendy-ah! Ada yang mau tambahan smoothie, tetap di sana, ya!”

Barulah semua orang di ruangan tersebut menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol cuma memandang mereka semua sekilas sambil tersenyum kecut, dia berlari ke arah dapur.

“Oke, oppa! Smoothie apa—”

“Smoothie pisang.”

Wendy berbalik, tertegun. Chanyeol memandangnya lekat-lekat sembari mencoba tersenyum. “Hai.”

Wendy membuka mulutnya, tetapi tak jadi mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali pada blender di hadapannya. “Smoothie pisang, ya? Oke, sebentar.” Wendy mengambil pisang di ujung lain konter, membuka tutup stoples kayu manis dan penutup wadah yogurt, menyiapkan semuanya dengan cekatan. “Tunggu saja.”

Hati Chanyeol mencelus. “Sayang ...,” panggilnya.

Wendy menoleh, senyuman tipis masih melekat pada wajahnya. “Mmm, hm. Selamat datang.” Ia memasukkan susu, pisang, yogurt, es batu dan kayu manis tersebut pada blender. “Kita bicara nanti. Nikmati waktu kita bersama-sama mereka dulu, ya?”

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Dia mendekati Wendy, mencium pelipisnya. “Aku pulang.”


	4. preparation

Wendy berhenti di samping tempat tidur. Ia tahu Chanyeol mendekatinya, sengaja menciptakan jarak di balik punggungnya. Wendy mencoba untuk membaca perasaan Chanyeol dan membuat prediksi. Lelaki itu ingin sekali memeluknya, tetapi dia menahan dirinya. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya, sedikit gelisah, dan berusaha keras mencari jalan untuk mencairkan suasana. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka naik taksi ke sini, mereka hampir-hampir tak bicara.

Lantas, ia berbalik, memberikan senyuman yang baginya merupakan ungkapan rasa bersalah. “Aku tahu aku sudah mengacau ....”

“Tidak—”

“Sekarang aku mengerti.” Wendy agak menunduk. “Maaf memerlukan waktu dan hari-hari yang berat untuk membuatku sadar. Membuatku mengerti. Tahu bahwa ini yang terbaik untukmu.”

“Dan kaupikir aku tidak merasa bersalah?” Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat lagi. “Maaf, aku—”

“Ssssh.” Wendy meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol. “Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu membahas rasa bersalahmu. Sekarang, bisakah kita melangkah dari masalah ini? Tapi jika kau ingin bicara tentang pertimbanganmu—silakan saja.”

“Aku ingin kita melupakannya.” Chanyeol menghela napas. “Kau harus tahu bahwa tidak semua rencana bisa berjalan sekehendakmu, dan aku harus mengerti caranya membicarakan sesuatu dengan baik.”

Wendy berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Tanpa kata-kata, ia maju, memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. “Maaf atas hari-hari yang buruk. Sekarang kau bisa minta apapun dariku.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil balas memeluk Wendy. “Aku kangen, tahu. Jangan begitu lagi ya, Sayang. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk tidak begitu lagi. Sekarang, ayo kita memulai hidup bahagia yang baru di Seoul!”

Wendy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol. “Iya, janji.” Ia mendongak. “Mau rencanaku berjalan atau tidak, yang penting aku masih bersamamu. Itu yang paling penting, ya ‘kan?”

“Setuju.” Chanyeol mengacak-acak pelan rambut Wendy, lalu mengangkat dagunya agar Wendy menatapnya lekat-lekat. Satu-dua kali dia mengecup bibir itu sebelum kembali tersenyum. “Thanks karena selalu bisa jadi Wendy yang bersedia berjalan bersama-sama denganku.”

“_My pleasure, Mr. Park_.” Wendy melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, berjinjit tinggi-tinggi untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol barusan.

* * *

“Bisa kita mulai sekarang?” Seulgi menepuk-nepuk kakinya sendiri seperti seorang bocah yang tidak sabar. Di pangkuan Juhyun, Jieun meniru-niru gerakan itu.

‘Rapat’ itu seharusnya diadakan di luar, di sebuah restoran. Akan tetapi, Jieun sedang agak kurang sehat dan Juhyun tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Badannya agak panas, dan sedikit batuk. Akhirnya, mereka berlima, ditambah dua orang dari agensi, membicarakan rencana mereka dengan santai di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kim.

“Pertama, konsep utama dari reuni. Kedua, _outfit_. Lagu, Yerim dan aku bisa membuat konsepnya setelah ditentukan apa konsep utama. Apakah ada ide?” Seulgi memandangi rekan-rekannya bergantian. Dua orang kru tersebut, yang merupakan teman dekat Yerim, saling balas-balasan bertatapan dan suasana menjadi sedikit kikuk.

“Kurasa kita harus tetap mempertahankan _signature_ kita: Velvet,” Yerim memulai, melirik pada Seulgi dan Juhyun.

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. Suasana kemudian menjadi hening kembali.

“Ow, Wendy-unnie, kau terlalu banyak menambah madunya,” bisik Sooyoung pada Wendy di sampingnya, dia mencecap-cecap _smoothie_ yang dibuatkan Wendy untuknya. “Manis sekali.”

“Nah, itu dia!” sambar Seulgi. “Velvet Honey. Warna _gold_ sebagai _signature color_. Karena warna emas menunjukkan kedewasaan, kehangatan, tetapi juga elegan. Hitam, emas. _Mature look_. Ingat konsep RBB dulu? Tapi dengan _outfit_ ala Be Natural,” Seulgi menyerocos. Saking bersemangatnya, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke atas lantai dengan berisik. “Kita sudah mendewasa dengan konsep Velvet, tapi kita masih manis seperti madu. Aha!” Dia langsung menulis dengan cepat di atas buku jurnalnya. “Bagaimana?” tanyanya pada dua orang kru yang diundang tersebut.

“Ide yang bagus. Bisa diperhitungkan.”

“Aku setuju,” jawab kru yang satu lagi. “Yerim?”

Yerim menunjukkan senyuman puas. “Ini akan jadi awal yang menyenangkan. Teruskan, Seulgi-unnie!”

“Apakah yang lain setuju? Aku bisa langsung lanjut pada rencana jumlah lagu jika kalian semua oke.”

Sooyoung dan Wendy berpandangan. Sooyoung terlihat kaget. “Serius ... kau mendengar kata-kataku tadi, unnie?”

Seulgi mengangguk polos. “Iya. Thanks, ya.”

Sooyoung terperangah. “Semudah itu?”

Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Muncul begitu saja. Aku jadi ingat salah satu _commedia dell’arte_ yang kusaksikan. Baju mereka hitam dan topeng mereka emas. Mereka mengadakan pertunjukan di pinggir jalan, elegan tetapi gerakannya sangat halus. Seperti velvet. Mereka bisa jadi _muse _yang baik. Lagu-lagu kita harus mencerminkan ketenangan, kedewasaan—yang aku yakin adalah hal utama yang kita pelajari dalam hidup kita setelah sejauh ini. Aku merekam sebagian pertunjukannya. Yerim, kau harus nonton ya, supaya lirik-liriknya tidak jauh-jauh dari konsep yang kita butuhkan.”

“Siap!”

Juhyun mengerjap. “Seulgi-ah, kau ....”

“Kenapa, unnie?”

Juhyun menggeleng-geleng. “Semudah itu ... secepat itu?”

“Mungkin kau bisa berterima kasih pada perjalananku keliling Eropa?” Ia tergelak sejenak. “Itu perjalanan yang berseni. Bukan cuma bersenang-senang dengan Jongin seperti yang kalian tuduhkan padaku, hahaha!”

Juhyun memutar bola matanya dan berdecak. “Dasar kau ini.”

“Tapi aku minta izin pada kalian semua dulu, ya.”

“Apa?” Wendy bertopang dagu, sengaja dengan jenaka memelototi Seulgi.

“Aku ingin menggambar untuk sampul album kita.” Seulgi menatap mereka semua bergantian. “Aku yang akan membuat proposal. Aku ingin kita semua benar-benar terlibat dalam pembuatan album khusus reuni ini—karena ini adalah _waktu kita_.”

“Setuju,” Juhyun mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali. “Jika ada waktu untuk menunjukkan apa saja yang telah kita alami, maka sekaranglah yang terbaik.” Dia beringsut ke tengah-tengah, mengulurkan tangannya. “Kita adalah tim, sampai kapan pun. Dan reuni ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita, juga penggemar-penggemar kita.”

Seulgi, Wendy, Sooyoung, dan Yerim menaruh tangan mereka di atas tangan Juhyun.

“_Happiness—”_

“—Da! Yea, yea!” Jieun juga meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yerim, yang membuat mereka semua tersenyum gemas, lalu bergantian menjawil dan mencium Jieun.

“Anak ini memang benar-benar anggota keenam Red Velvet!” Yerim tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lagi, lalu mengambil Jieun dari pangkuan Juhyun, menciumi pipinya sampai puas. “Aku tidak keberatan berbagi posisi _maknae_ denganmu, Sayang!”

* * *

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk mematikan lampu kamar mereka dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur, tetapi tangan Wendy menariknya. Chanyeol mengangkat alis, mendapati Wendy berbaring menghadapnya sambil nyengir-nyengir.

“Tahu, tidak? Proposal kami untuk mengajukan reuni sudah hampir selesai.”

“Hah?” Chanyeol turut berbaring miring, menghadap Wendy. “Masa? Secepat itu? Kalian baru bertemu satu kali, ‘kan?”

Wendy mengangguk dengan optimis dan rautnya penuh keceriaan. “Otak Seulgi jenius. Sekarang Yerim sedang rapat dengan para pembuat lirik untuk bersiap-siap memulai pekerjaan mereka lebih awal.”

“Heh, jadi kalian akan duluan?” Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menjawil hidung Wendy gemas. “Kalian sudah berkembang baik sekali sejauh ini. Apa rahasia Seulgi?”

“Mungkin kita harus jalan-jalan keliling satu benua seperti Seulgi.” Wendy kemudian tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. “Lupakan, deh. Aku sedang senang-senangnya dengan apa yang sedang kami buat. Kami sudah merencanakannya dengan rapi, membuat daftar, dan membagi-bagi tugas sesuai kemampuan kami. Seulgi sudah menugaskan Sooyoung untuk bekerja sama dengan _make-up artist_ dan _stylist_ pakaian, karena pengalamannya sebagai model bertahun-tahun pasti akan menyumbangkan ide-ide menarik. Aku akan membantu Yerim sesuai kemampuanku. Dan jika diterima, Seulgi akan membantu menyutradari video klip! _Oh gosh_, Sayang, ini akan jadi reuni yang luar biasa!”

Chanyeol pada awalnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu lama-kelamaan memudar. “Sayang, maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?”

“Janji apa?”

“Aku senang mendengar rencana-rencana kalian itu. Tampaknya kalian sudah merancangnya dengan sangat baik. Matang sekali. Kau juga sangat antusias.” Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut dari pipi Wendy ke belakang telinganya. “Tapi tolong, berjanjilah padaku, jika hal-hal itu tidak sesuai rencana kalian, jangan seperti sebelumnya lagi.”

Wendy terdiam, senyumnya langsung menghilang. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

“Ya?” Chanyeol meyakinkan. “Semua hal terjadi karena ada alasannya. _Everything happens for a reason_, begitu yang selalu kaukatakan padaku. Termasuk yang sebelumnya, ketika semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencanamu, kautahu harus belajar dari apa dan menjadi seperti apa?” Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Wendy di antara bantal mereka. “Hidup kita, Sayang, memang tidak selalu mudah. Tapi kita punya banyak hak istimewa. Terkadang kau harus melihat pada hal-hal kecil yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, tetapi hidup ini masih merupakan sebuah kemewahan untuk kita; kita masih bisa selalu berkarya, menuangkan ide, berbahagia dan membuat orang-orang bahagia dengan itu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu luang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kita suka. Kau mengerti, ‘kan?”

Wendy mengangguk dengan pelan. “Oke, Sayang. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Katakanlah aku masih seperti anak remaja: aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih. Sangat menyakitkan untukku.”

“_’Cause we young_,” Wendy tersenyum kecil sambil menotol-notol pipi Chanyeol. “Kasih sayang membuat kita selalu merasa muda, karena cinta tak terikat waktu. Oke, kita harus cepat tidur, besok kau ada pertemuan lagi pagi-pagi, ‘kan? Dan aku harus ke rumah Juhyun-unnie lagi, kalau memungkinkan kami akan rapat juga. Selamat malam, Sayang.” Wendy mengecup kening Chanyeol sebelum memejamkan mata.

“Malam. Jangan mengigau, ya.” Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Wendy, dan Wendy menyambut candaan itu dengan tawa yang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

* * *

Chanyeol lupa bahwa hari ini ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengan Yerim. Dia agak kaget mendapati perempuan itu memasuki studio tempatnya bekerja dengan santai, berbincang dengan dua penulis lirik lainnya yang duduk di dekat pintu. Dia berhenti sebentar memutar demo di laptopnya, memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah kedatangan Yerim dan melambaikan tangan.

“Oh, halo, oppa!” Yerim langsung minta izin pada dua penulis itu untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Ada sebuah jurnal dan tablet di tangannya. “Bagaimana perkembangannya?”

“Aku suka dua demo terakhir.” Chanyeol menunjukkan dua berkas paling atas di laptopnya. “Ini keren. _Vibe_-nya cocok dengan tema.”

“Itu buatan rekanan dari Swedia yang ke agensi bulan lalu. Sudah dicoba oleh grup junior, tetapi dicoret, entah kenapa. Mungkin kurang cocok dengan konsep. Aku juga secara pribadi suka. Tapi, coba dengarkan yang ini.” Yerim menyalakan tabletnya. “Aku mendapatkan sampel demonya dari salah satu penulis lirik untuk proyek kalian ini, tapi kita belum bertemu. Dia masih berada di Jepang untuk proyeknya yang lain.”

Chanyeol mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk-angguk. “RnB klasik. Kesukaanku.” Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. “Aku memberi suara untuk lagu ini. Ini harus jadi Side A.”

“’Kan? Aku juga paling suka yang ini. Kalau boleh _dual track_ untuk rilisannya, bolehlah masukkan pula yang tadi.”

“Aku pernah bekerja sama dengan seorang komposer dan penulis lirik di Kanada sana, yang ciri khas karyanya seperti ini. Seperti buatan komposer Swedia tadi.” Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tablet Yerim. “Tapi untuk pekerjaan sehari-hari, dia adalah bagian dari band rock indie yang cukup terkenal di Vancouver. Orang itu benar-benar punya pengetahuan musik yang keren.”

Yerim tersenyum, mematikan layar tabletnya dan bertopang dagu. “Sepertinya banyak sekali cerita tentang kehidupan kalian di Kanada yang seru, dan belum pernah kalian ceritakan.” Perempuan itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya. “Ini pertanyaan yang sepele, oppa, tapi aku selalu suka menanyakannya pada orang-orang sambil melihat mata mereka untuk memastikan beberapa hal. Katakan, apa kau bahagia?”

Chanyeol menjawab semringah. “Ya. Sangat bahagia.”

Yerim tertawa kecil. “Matamu menjawab semuanya.” Dia tampak tertular rasa bahagia dari Chanyeol. “Kadang-kadang, aku iri pada kalian berdua. Bisa hidup di tempat yang jauh, berkarya lagi di tempat orang-orang baru, dan tetap diterima dengan sangat baik. Kalian juga sangat menikmatinya. Orang-orang di sini mengingat kalian sebagai legenda musik, dan pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa sekali lagi menjadi legenda di tempat yang lain.”

“Yerim-ah, kami melakukan banyak hal biasa saja di sana. Tidak sehebat yang kaubayangkan.” Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas laptop. “Aku sebagai pemusik dan komposer paruh waktu, Wendy jadi guru musik paruh waktu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa seperti sepasang remaja Amerika biasa yang mengandalkan gaji yang kecil.”

“Tapi royalti kalian dari karya-karya di masa lalu tidak kecil, ‘kan?” Yerim mengedipkan kedua matanya penuh arti. “Sedangkan aku, aku masih di sini saja. Tidak bisa keluar Seoul. Kau beruntung memiliki Wendy yang punya dua rumah.”

“Bagimu, itu namanya konsistensi, Yerim-ah. Bagi kami, namanya mencoba pengalaman baru. Dua-duanya bagus selama kita bisa mengambil yang terbaik.”

Yerim terdiam sebentar, lalu bergumam ‘wow’ berkali-kali. “Dewasa sekali. Seperti yang kuharapkan. Rasanya Chanyeol-oppa yang sering tidak bisa diam dan menggebu-gebu, berapi-api yang dulu, sudah pergi entah ke mana.”

“Kalau mengutip kata-kata Wendy, namanya perkembangan karakter.” Pria itu tergelak. “Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa inspirasiku, jawabannya tetap sama, dari tahun ke tahun.”

“Wendy-unnie memang penuh cinta. Dia dibesarkan di keluarga yang penuh cinta, dan dia bisa memberikannya untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya.” Yerim mendekat sedikit pada Chanyeol. “Dengar, oppa, jika aku jadi kau, aku akan tetap menikahinya di berbagai kehidupan lain, meski aku terlahir berkali-kali.”

“Aku juga.” Mata Chanyeol mengawang-awang sesaat, senyumnya tak pudar. “Ah, kau ini. Bicara seperti itu membuatku ingin segera pulang saja. Omong-omong, persiapan kalian sudah sampai mana?”

Yerim tertawa. “Masih menunggu soal proposal. Sementara diproses di agensi, kami cuma bisa mengkhayal-khayal dulu.”

“Bocoran, _please_? Kalian sudah tahu konsep kami, aku yakin. Tidak kusangka Jongin juga jadi banyak omong di depan Seulgi bahkan sebelum kami meentapkan konsepnya.”

“Duh, aku tidak tega menolak, nih. Satu frasa saja ya: _Velvet Honey_.”

“Ow. Aku langsung teringat Wendy.”

“Yaaa, tentu saja, lah. Kalau teringat Juhyun-unnie baru aku heran.” Yerim mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. “Itu asalnya dari smoothie buatan Wendy-unnie, yang dikomentari Sooyoung-unnie. Tiba-tiba saja Seulgi-unnie langsung bisa mengolahnya. Ah, sisanya rahasia, oke?”

“Aku yang penasaran, nih.”

“Kami juga benar-benar menantikannya. Semoga saja proposal kami diterima seratus persen.” Yerim bertepuk tangan pelan. “Kita akan sama-sama kembali dengan konsep yang keren.”

“Oh, tentu saja.” Chanyeol lantas mengedikkan dagu ke arah tablet Yerim. “Kirimkan demo yang tadi. Sekalian, kalau kau punya beberapa draft untuk lirik kami, kirimkan juga, aku ingin lihat-lihat.”

“Siap, Chanyeol-oppa!”

* * *

Wendy mengira ada orang lain di dalam ruang latihan tari tersebut, tetapi ternyata hanya Seulgi seorang. Ia mendorong pintu pelan-pelan, tetapi Seulgi langsung menyadari keberadaannya, dan menghentikan latihannya. Dia mematikan musiknya, lalu berjalan ke arah Wendy, menyambut satu kaleng minuman yang dibawakan Wendy.

“Dari mana?”

“Belanja.” Wendy memperlihatkan tas kain yang setengah penuh. “Setelah ini aku mau ke rumah Juhyun-unnie. Ikut?”

“Boleh, deh. Tapi aku istirahat dulu.” Seulgi duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan, yang kemudian diikuti Wendy.

“Koreo baru, ya?”

“Iya, belajar menciptakan sendiri. Mengasah lagi dansa tango dan salsa yang kupelajari.” Seulgi menenggak minumannya sampai habis separuh.

“Kenapa tidak mengusulkan diri untuk jadi pencipta koreo kita juga?”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Aku tidak mau terlalu kemaruk.” Dia mengangkat bahu. “Lagipula, aku tidak yakin Juhyun-unnie akan setuju. Ide-ide koreografi yang kupunya akan membuatnya capek. Jadi kuserahkan pada ahlinya saja, yang pasti punya lebih banyak kebijakan soal pemilihan tarian. Pengalamanku belum banyak.”

Wendy menatap Seulgi lekat-lekat, yang masih berusaha mengatur irama napasnya dan menyeka keningnya. Perempuan itu masih sama bersemangatnya dengan yang ia ingat saat pertama kali bertmeu, meski sekarang mereka bukan lagi remaja. “Berarti kau akan memakai variasi tarian tango atau salsa itu di lagu solomu saja?”

“Bisa jadi.” Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Tapi aku masih belum punya rencana. Biarkan semuanya berjalan saja. Aku menikmatinya bahkan ketika aku menarikannya untuk diriku sendiri.”

“Aku ingin sekali sepertimu,” ungkap Wendy jujur. “Bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan santai, tanpa menyusun rencana yang pasti, tetapi kau tetap bisa menikmatinya dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Karena kecenderungan dalam diriku ... rasanya tidak nyaman sekali begitu tahu rencana kita tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ditargetkan. Susah jadi orang yang punya target-target tertentu.”

Seulgi menggeleng-geleng, meletakkan kaleng minumannya di lantai dan memegang tangan Wendy dengan kedua tangannya. “Dengar, kau boleh mencoba memperbaiki dirimu sendiri dengan meniru orang lain—tapi jangan menyesali apapun, oke?” Seulgi memandang Wendy dengan tulus. “Karena semua orang tidak bisa menjadi sempurna setiap waktu.”

Wendy membalas genggaman tangan Seulgi sambil menunduk. “Thanks.” Lalu ia mengangkat pandangannya. “Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Aku akan mencoba. Kau selalu jadi yang terbaik, Seulgi-ah.”

“Tapi nomor dua setelah Chanyeol-oppa, aku yakin itu,” perempuan itu mengubah suasana menjadi ceria kembali sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Wendy. “Aku mandi dulu, ya, baru kita sama-sama ketemu Jieun. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberinya hadiah. Kakak laki-lakiku baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan dia menitipkan hadiah untuk Jieun.”

Wendy mengangguk cepat, mengagumi betapa keluarga mereka telah menjadi besar sekarang, apalagi dengan hadirnya Jieun. Keakraban saudara-saudara mereka satu sama lain seperti kakak Seulgi yang juga menyukai Jieun, adik-adik Yerim yang akrab dengan saudara Sooyoung dan sering mengirimi hadiah pula untuk Jieun, kakaknya yang berteman dengan kakak Seulgi dan saudara Juhyun.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah diduga sebelumnya, tetapi terjadi begitu saja; semanis ini, seindah ini.


	5. end: a new beginning

Proposal yang sebagian besar dirancang oleh Seulgi itu diterima, tetapi dalam jeda waktu yang cukup panjang, hampir satu bulan.

Sebulan setelah kembali tinggal di Korea, Wendy menemukan kesibukan baru. Ia menanam banyak bunga di balkonnya, memesannya dari berbagai tempat di sekitar kota, untuk kemudian ia rangkai dan jadikan buket. Dengan banyaknya kenalannya dan kenalan teman-temannya, buket itu menyebar ke berbagai acara, kesempatan, dan berbagai momen penting orang-orang. Apalagi Wendy selalu menyelipkan kartu-kartu ucapan tulisan tangannya sendiri yang manis, membuat orang-orang semakin menyukainya.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan persiapan-persiapan untuk reuninya. Rekaman, berlatih tarian untuk _showcase_, dan berbagai pertemuan untuk merumuskan isi album secara keseluruhan karena dia adalah bagian dari tim kreatif.

Seulgi dan Yerim adalah yang paling sibuk selama persiapan tersebut. Wendy sesekali membantu Yerim, menulis sebagian lirik dan memperbaiki sebagian lainnya. Properti diusulkan oleh Juhyun, dan perlahan konsep yang utuh pun tercipta: Velvet Honey; kursi, tongkat, pakaian berupa _suit_ dan celana yang berwarna cokelat keemasan.

Dua bulan setelah kedatangan Wendy, latihan-latihan pun dimulai. Koreografer berusaha menekankan bahwa tarian untuk _track_ utama tidaklah sesulit yang dulu-dulu, tetapi tetap saja butuh waktu sepuluh jam sehari untuk memantapkan gerakannya, selama seminggu penuh. Terkadang Juhyun membawa Jieun ke ruang latihan bersama pengasuhnya, dan sangat efektif untuk menghibur mereka di sela-sela jam latihan.

Wendy merasa sangat tenang karena semuanya berjalan seperti rencana. Album milik Chanyeol dan grupnya selesai lebih dahulu, dan kabar-kabar tentang album itu sudah menyebar luas dan dijelaskan secara resmi. Sedangkan untuk mereka, masih berupa kabar-kabar di kalangan penggemar dan rumor-rumor, tetapi bagi Wendy di sinilah bagian paling menyenangkan, ketika mereka sudah hampir siap, orang-orang semakin menantikannya, sehingga nanti saat semuanya sudah rampung, mereka bisa memberikan kejutan dengan rapi dan apik. Video klip sudah masuk tahap pengeditan, tanpa ada elemen tarian sedikit pun di dalam video tersebut karena tarian adalah kejutan yang akan diberikan kepada penggemar di penampilan khusus.

Rekaman sudah selesai, dan album mereka diputuskan dalam bentuk EP dengan 6 _track_. Penampilan mereka di publik adalah semacam _showcase_ dan sebuah _fanmeeting_, diisi oleh cover lagu dan tarian untuk track utama. Pemantapan koreografi sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal memastikan keselarasan mereka berlima saja.

Akan tetapi, meskipun sudah mendekati garis finish, latihan masih sangat intensif. Sudah delapan jam mereka berada di ruang latihan, melakukan harmonisasi vokal dan tarian, dan Wendy merasa energinya sudah benar-benar terkuras habis.

“Capek, ya?” Sooyoung menengok wajah Wendy saat mereka istirahat, yang bertopang lemas di punggung bangku properti. “Sama,” ucap perempuan itu sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya. “Aku butuh energi masa remajaku lagi.”

“Kita memang sudah menua.” Wendy tertawa getir. “Coba pegang, telapak tanganku berkeringat begini.”

Sooyoung mengernyit. “Keringatmu ... banyak sekali?”

“Eh?” Wendy tersadar. “Iya.”

Sooyoung meletakkan tangannya di kening Wendy. “Tidak apa-apa, sih, tapi kelihatannya kau berkeringat banyak sekali.”

“Cuacanya memang panas, ‘kan?”

“Tapi kurasa AC-nya cukup membantu.” Sooyoung menunjuk pada tiga pendingin ruangan di sekeliling. “Serius kau tidak apa-apa, unnie? Kau kelihatan capek sekali.”

“Namanya juga sudah menua.” Wendy terbahak. Seulgi lewat di hadapannya, menaruh kursi pada tempatnya. Juhyun pun telah kembali ke posisi awal. Yerim berhenti bicara pada koreografer. “Okeee, waktunya mulai lagi.” Wendy mengambil tongkatnya dari lantai. “_Time to dance_.”

Tarian dimulai oleh Juhyun di tengah-tengah. Banyak gerakan dibuat dalam posisi duduk, hanya perubahan formasi yang menuntut mereka berdiri dan berjalan-jalan, itu pun tak terlalu banyak. Hampir mirip dengan Be Natural, akan tetapi versi Velvet Honey lebih disederhanakan.

Bagian terberat hanya pada bagian _dance break_ Seulgi, yang memamerkan kemampuan tarian-tarian barunya, kombinasi-kombinasi tarian latin dan kontemporer ala K-Pop.

Wendy mendadak merasa benar-benar pusing saat melihat Seulgi bangkit dari kursinya, lalu memulai tariannya. Semakin parah ketika Seulgi selesai dan mereka semua berdiri dan menata kursi dalam bentuk tarian-tarian tertentu untuk perubahan formasi. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, pendengarannya tak lagi fokus.

Ketika berjalan sambil membawa tongkatnya, Wendy tak dapat menahannya lagi. Tongkatnya terlebih dahulu jatuh, berkelontang, lalu dirinya. Yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah punggung Sooyoung, dan yang terakhir ia dengar adalah teriakan panik Juhyun.

* * *

“Tenanglah,” Seulgi menegur Chanyeol yang datang dengan berlari, napasnya berantakan, wajahnya penuh keringat. Mereka juga sedang berlatih, Juhyun baru kepikiran menghubungi Chanyeol di setengah perjalanan mereka ke ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit. “Wendy bukan baru tertabrak atau semacamnya. Dia sudah dapat penanganan dari ahlinya.”

Di belakang Chanyeol, menyusul Jongin, Junmyeon, dan Minseok. Mereka bertiga juga terlihat kaget, tetapi tidak sepanik Chanyeol. Junmyeon langsung menuju Juhyun, bertanya dengan bisikan soal Jieun. Juhyun bilang Jieun sudah pulang bersama pengasuhnya begitu mereka berangkat ke sini.

“Sooyoung ada di dalam, menemaninya.” Seulgi mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruang gawat darurat. “Kau bisa menggantikannya sekarang.”

Chanyeol tak bicara lagi, langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sooyoung keluar.

“Bagaimana?” Juhyun bertanya panik, bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Sudah sadar, tenang saja. Tekanan darahnya turun, dan sedang menunggu hasil lab. Dugaan sementara dia anemia.” Sooyoung pun duduk di samping Yerim, di sebelahnya Minseok berdiri dengan dua tangan di saku. “Maafkan aku jika setelah ini ada berita yang aneh-aneh, ya ... tadi salah satu perawatnya sempat kumarahi. Dia kelihatan panik sekali, tangannya gemetaran saat mengambil darah Wendy-unnie, sempat tidak berhasil dua kali. Seperti tidak kapabel saja.”

“Mungkin dia kaget pasiennya adalah artis,” gumam Seulgi dengan wajah datar. “Orang-orang panik di unit gawat darurat, kurasa itu sesuatu yang wajar. Apa saja bisa terjadi pada siapa saja.”

Mereka semua menjadi hening, tetapi ruang tunggu itu masih ramai oleh orang-orang dengan berbagai kepentingan dan suasana hati. Keempatnya duduk bertopang dagu menunggu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, setelah beberapa kali mereka semua bergantian keluar-masuk kantin untuk membeli minuman atau makanan sembari menanti, Wendy keluar sambil digandeng Chanyeol erat-erat. Dua-duanya memasang wajah datar, yang sulit ditebak oleh semuanya.

“Langsung boleh pulang?”

Wendy cuma mengangguk, ia melirik pada Chanyeol.

“Biarkan Wendy istirahat dulu, oke?” Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon. “Maaf, hyung, aku harus pulang duluan.”

“Silakan.” Junmyeon mengangguk cepat. “Jaga Wendy baik-baik. Ingatkan dia minum obatnya.”

Chanyeol mengiyakan tanpa kata-kata. Wendy bergumam maaf pada teman-temannya dengan wajah memelas, yang membuat mereka memaksa Wendy untuk segera pulang dan tidak perlu berkali-kali minta maaf pada mereka.

Setelah pasangan itu pergi, mereka tidak langsung membubarkan diri di ruang tunggu.

“Ada yang aneh, tidak, menurut kalian? Wendy-unnie diam begitu. Tidak seperti yang kuduga.” Yerim menyenggol Juhyun dan menatap Seulgi juga Sooyoung bergantian. “Dokternya tidak bilang apa-apa padamu sebelumnya, Sooyoung-unnie?”

“Tidak ada. Cuma bilang diagnosa awal dan perintah seperti infus, cek darah, itu saja. Dokternya tidak banyak bicara.”

“Anemia ....” Juhyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu melirik pada Junmyeon di sampingnya. Junmyeon mengangkat alis, sepertinya mengerti isyarat Juhyun. “Biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Jangan ganggu dengan telepon atau semacamnya. Besok pagi baru kita datang ke apartemennya.”

* * *

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam di kamar. Wendy duduk di kursi riasnya, Chanyeol berdiri kaku di belakangnya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan canggung dan gelisah. Perempuan itu bertopang dagu sekian lama, lalu mendadak berdiri dan menghadap Chanyeol.

“Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bilang apa pada mereka? Pada pelatih? Pada tim yang merencanakan reuni ini?”

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pesan dokter tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Wendy harus banyak istirahat. Wendy tidak boleh memaksakan diri, keadaannya cukup rentan. Wendy tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan.

“Aku ... sudah mengecewakan mereka.”

“Sssh.” Chanyeol langsung mendekat dan menghapus air mata yang mendadak meleleh di pipi Wendy. “Jangan begitu. Bicarakan baik-baik, mereka pasti mengerti.”

“Tapi kemungkinan terbesar reuni ini akan batal, Sayang!” suaranya meninggi. “Semua persiapan itu ... _oh my God_, ini gara-gara aku—”

Chanyeol memeluknya. “Hei.” Dia membiarkan Wendy tenang selama beberapa saat sambil mengelus punggung dan rambutnya. “Tenanglah dulu. Itu baru asumsimu. Kita belum bicara pada mereka, pada tim.” Dia menunggu lagi, dan perlahan Wendy balas memeluknya. “Ini berita bahagia. Seharusnya mereka juga senang, dan pasti semua akan mengerti. Ini yang kauinginkan sebelumnya, ‘kan?”

Wendy tak bicara cukup lama, masih sesugukan. Ia memejamkan mata, di balik kelopaknya berkelebat memori saat di panti dua bulan lalu, dan mendadak batinnya mencelus, dadanya diketuk dengan keras. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dengan kekuatan yang tidak ia tahu masih ia punyai. “Sayang ... _sorry_.”

“Kenapa kau juga minta maaf padaku?” Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya agar Wendy melihat wajahnya. “Lihat, aku bahagia,” tunjuknya pada senyumnya. “Aku sudah membayangkan seorang teman main basketku atau seorang perempuan cantik yang akan kubuatkan ratusan lagu untuknya.”

Perlahan, senyuman terkembang di wajah Wendy. Kemudian, ia tertawa lembut, seperti seolah-olah baru tersadar sepenuhnya. “Ini ... ini yang kuinginkan sebelumnya ....” Di balik penyadarannya, batinnya berkata soal kejadian-kejadian yang tak sesuai ururtan, rencana, dan harapan, tapi detik ini, Wendy tak peduli apapun.

Semuanya akan ia pikirkan nanti.

* * *

Tapi, _nanti_ itu adalah saat bangun tidur keesokan harinya. Ia bermimpi akan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa mengingatnya, yang membuatnya melamunkan banyak hal di tempat tidur.

Soal persiapan mereka yang pasti berantakan, lalu ketidakpastian-ketidakpastian yang mengikutinya. Soal orang-orang di sekitarnya yang pasti khawatir, kecewa, atau harus mengubah seratus persen rencana.

Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa ia telah bangun, menengok wajahnya dari sisi lain tempat tidur. Wendy mencium aroma sampo Chanyeol favoritnya, dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah selesai mandi. Air masih bertetesan dari rambutnya.

“Teman-temanmu sudah datang, lho.”

Wendy berguling dengan malas. “Hah?”

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil menggosok rambutnya, menuju lemari dan mengambil selembar kaos berwarna biru tua. “Sesaat sebelum aku mandi, mereka datang. Mereka khawatir sekali padamu.”

Wendy pun duduk, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menguceknya dengan malas. Chanyeol kembali ke tempat tidur, duduk di samping Wendy. “Tidak mual? Ingin makan sesuatu? Butuh vitaminmu sekarang? Katakan saja, Sayang.”

“Mmhm.” Wendy menyingkirkan selimut dari kakinya. “Temani aku saja saat bicara dengan mereka,” ucapnya, berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Chanyeol menuju ke kamar mandi. Jalannya masih sempoyongan, tetapi Chanyeol yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu masih belum bisa menyingkirkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

* * *

Wendy menemui mereka yang semuanya berwajah khawatir. Ia memasang wajah datar, dengan senyuman yang agak dibuat-buat untuk menenangkan mereka. Ia pun duduk di sofa tunggal, dan Chanyeol memosisikan diri di lengan sofa tersebut.

“Teman-teman, aku ... aku minta maaf pada kalian.” Wendy menatap semuanya bergantian. “Maaf jika ternyata ... banyak hal akan berubah dalam reuni kita kali ini. Beberapa hal mungkin akan dibatalkan ... bahkan aku siap jika aku tidak diikutsertakan.”

“Tidak bisa!” sambar Yerim. “Aku tidak mau. Bukan reuni namanya jika salah satu dari kita tidak ikut.”

Seulgi juga menggeleng. “Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus satu formasi.”

Wendy menggeleng. “Aku tidak yakin.”

“Kau kenapa, unnie? Jangan membuatku takut ....” Sooyoung hampir merebak air matanya. Dialah yang merasa paling takut karena Wendy jatuh ke tangannya kemarin. Sooyoung lalu menyeka sudut-sudut matanya. “Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, ‘kan? Kenapa langsung bilang begitu?”

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” Juhyun menanyainya dengan tegas, tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya yang datar itu. Sontak Wendy menunduk sebentar mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Juhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Wendy, membuat perempuan itu mengangkat pandangannya lagi.

“Dokter bilang, aku ....”

“... Hamil?” Juhyun menebak dengan santai. Wajahnya masih kaku, tetapi dia berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyumannya. “Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari seorang ibu, Wendy-ah.”

Wendy mengangguk, tidak berani menatap mereka. “Tekanan darahku turun, aku harus waspada pada anemia, harus lebih banyak istirahat, membatasi gerakan, tidak boleh melakukan hal yang berat-berat, itu artinya ... koreografi kita ....”

“Unnie!”

“_Oh my God_?!”

“Astaga-astaga-astaga!”

Mereka bertiga menghambur ke pelukan Wendy, menyingkirkan Chanyeol yang terheran-heran, sementara itu Juhyun hanya menyaksikan sambil berdiri di hadapan Wendy, tersenyum dengan tangan tersilang di depan tubuhnya. Wendy terkaget-kaget mendapat pelukan mendadak itu, hingga bertanya dengan terbata-bata, “K-kalian? Hei—”

“Selamat, Wendy-unnie!”

“Anggota ketujuh Red Velvet!”

“Kau membuatku khawatir, unnie, ini bagian dari kejutan atau bukan?”

“K-kalian kenapa, sih?” Wendy masih panik. “Kalian tidak marah?”

“Kenapa harus marah pada berita baik?” Seulgi mengguncangkan bahu Wendy pelan. “Koreo? Gampang! Kita urus itu nanti. Semua akan tetap berjalan, tahu, tidak mungkin kita tidak merayakan ini dengan reuni! Reuni kita akan semakin lengkap!”

“Ta-tapi ....”

Juhyun menggeleng. “Kau kira ini adalah akhir dari segalanya?” Senyumannya teduh sekali. “Tidak. Kenapa kau membebani dirimu dengan ketakutan itu? Kita masih bisa merumuskan semuanya. Seolah-olah kita tidak pernah membuat keputusan di detik-detik terakhir saja.”

“Cowok atau cewek, nih?” Yerim nyengir sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

“Aduh, lupa bilang selamat pada Chanyeol-oppa.” Seulgi menarik tangan Chanyeol, menjabatnya berguncang-guncang. “Selamat, oppa! Jaga Wendy dan anggota ketujuh kami baik-baik, oke? Awas saja, Kang Seulgi siap merebut Wendy kalau kau berbuat macam-macam atau lalai!”

Sooyoung turut melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan pria itu. “Masukkan kata ‘Soo’ untuk namanya, ya? Aku yang menolong Wendy-unnie kemarin, lho! Aku yang menemaninya di ruang gawat darurat sebelum kau, oppa.”

Wendy hanya terperangah melihat perubahan suasana di ruangan yang begitu mendadak itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Juhyun, yang akhirnya maju dan memeluknya, ketika tiga temannya yang lain dengan jenakanya mengajak Chanyeol menari sambil melompat-lompat dan bersorak.

“Aku sudah menduganya sejak tadi malam. Aku mengalami hal yang mirip dulu.” Dia melepaskan rangkulannya. “Instingku sudah berkata seperti itu. Dan, Wendy-ah, jika kau butuh nasihat, sekecil atau sesepele apapun itu, kautahu aku selalu ada. Kita melalui ini bersama-sama, oke? Baik sebagai Red Velvet untuk rencana kita dalam waktu dekat, juga sama-sama sebagai ibu.”

Wendy tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, dan ia menutupinya dengan memeluk Juhyun sekali lagi.

* * *

Suasana menjadi kaku ketika Wendy selesai menceritakan semuanya. Ketua tim mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa waktu.

“Seharusnya kalian bisa merencanakannya.”

“Aku tahu,” balas Wendy, menahan diri untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya. “Aku meninggalkan pilku di Kanada karena berangkat terburu-buru, dan, kalian tahu, selalu ada hal-hal yang di luar rencana.”

Karena sudah mengenal orang-orang itu dengan baik dan mereka termasuk yang sering bekerja sama dengan Junmyeon, Juhyun menyahut santai, “Termasuk soal pengaman yang tidak seratus persen bekerja.”

Salah satu anggota kru itu tertawa pahit, yang lain mengusap keningnya.

“Lalu kalian harus bagaimana? Apa koreografi itu sudah mantap untuk langsung ditampilkan tanpa harus ada latihan lagi? Oh—kurasa tidak. Tidak bisa. Rencana _showcase_ masih lama, dan tanpa latihan? Tidak mungkin.”

“Masih ada cara,” tegas Juhyun. “Koreografi tiga puluh sampai empat puluh lima detik kurasa tidak masalah untuk Wendy. Buka _showcase_ dengan _dance break _Seulgi seperti yang ada pada bagian tengah lagu, kemudian lanjutkan dengan koreografi kurang dari satu menit untuk semua gerakan di atas kursi. Untuk lagu, aku tahu apa yang disukai semua orang dan akan mendapat sambutan yang antusiasnya tinggi.”

“Katakan apa itu.”

Juhyun tersenyum, terlebih ketika mendapati teman-temannya memandang ke arahnya. Rencana ini belum dia katakan pada siapa pun. “Acapella. Semua penggemar suka harmonisasi.”

“Velvet Honey versi acapella? Artinya harus rekaman lagi?”

“Tidak perlu. Itu edisi khusus _showcase_. Akan punya nilai memori yang khusus. Lebih khusus dan berkesan daripada penampilan biasa.”

Suasana kembali menjadi seperti di bagian awal lagi, tetapi lebih ringan dan positif. Beberapa kru mengangguk-angguk satu sama lain.

“Lakukan perubahan rencana. Kita rapat lagi setelah ini untuk agenda yang sudah _fix_. Kuharap tidak ada perubahan lagi selain ini.”

* * *

Chanyeol menghampiri Wendy di tempat tidur, yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dan berselonjor kaki. Dia baru saja pulang latihan pemantapan, sengaja mandi di gedung latihan agar saat pulang dia langsung bisa bicara dengan Wendy. Chanyeol tersenyum, tanpa sebuah alasan yang pasti dia pun mengecup kening Wendy. “Rapatnya berjalan baik, ya? Bagaimana keputusannya?”

Wendy menurunkan bukunya. “Juhyun-unnie punya keputusan yang brilian.” Senyumannya semringah. “Dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.”

“Dan semua berjalan sesuai rencana?”

Wendy mencubit hidung Chanyeol. “Berhenti deh, bicara soal itu. Aku tahu kesalahanku, kok.”

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Wendy. “Rencana, solusi, masalah, semuanya kadang datang dalam waktu yang tidak diduga. Jangan takut, karena kau tidak hidup sendiri.”

Wendy menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik buku. Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya, ia pura-pura tidak tahu, dan baru memandangnya lagi setelah Chanyeol memanggilnya.

“Sayang,” panggilnya, “Perempuan, atau laki-laki?” tanyanya sambil menyentuh-nyentuh perut Wendy dengan telunjuknya.

“Oh, aku tidak peduli. Apa saja. Punya suaraku atau suaramu, wajahku atau wajahmu, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Selain rencana, solusi, dan masalah, hadiah terindah juga datang dalam wujud yang tidak terduga. Aku akan mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu.”

Chanyeol menautkan tangan mereka. “Semua yang terjadi dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini semakin meyakinkanku, Sayang, bahwa hidup bersamamu itu memang penuh kejutan.”

“_And you love me for that?”_

Chanyeol tersenyum semringah. “_More than that_.”


End file.
